Where Do I Go From Here?
by Ashleigh Ryan
Summary: Serena lives in New York with her boyfriend Seiya. Seiya is a treasure hunter and follows a lead to Tokyo, his homeland. He promises he'll be back soon, but things don't always work out the way we plan.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello All! So based on your requests I've decided to continue this story! Yay! As always everyone who writes fan-fiction about these love birds doesn't own them.**

**Enjoy! ^.^**

It was winter again, the time of year Serena always hated. It was a year ago today that she found out her first love, her only love was dead. As she sat in the snow holding a single white rose, she couldn't help but remember the last times they were together…

_It was a crisp fall day, and a light breeze gently caressed Serena's golden locks but she didn't feel the cold. She sat with her boyfriend Seiya on a bench they had dubbed years ago as 'their bench'. Serena was blissfully happy and it showed. Today was their five year anniversary. They had been together since she was 14, and now that she was in college they could finally get married. Serena knew today would be special and was hoping Seiya would pop the question tonight at dinner. Serena's daydream was interrupted before she could start planning out the wedding dress in her head._

"_Serena," Seiya called her name to get her attention. _

"_Yes pumpkin?" Serena's looked up to see Seiya's face take on a look of guilt._

"_We need to talk." Seiya's voice was guarded. The smile on Serena's face dropped. She had expected his voice to be light, and happy. His demeanor was the exact opposite._

"_What is it Seiya? You know you can tell me anything." Serena prodded. Seiya looked at Serena, conflict in his eyes. Serena knew it was something big, and she knew she wasn't going to like it. _

"_Serena, I have to go away."_

_He told her he had a lead that was taking him to Tokyo, his homeland. Seiya was a treasure hunter and the biggest treasure in history to date was the Qing Dynasty treasure. It was the hidden fortune of the last emperor Puyi, and as of now no one had found it. Seiya's treasure hunting group got a tip that Puyi hid his treasure in Japan, which was why Seiya was leaving for Tokyo._

_Serena reluctantly accompanied Seiya to his plane at the airport. She was devastated he was leaving. She thought for sure they'd be starting their new life by now, but here he was, leaving again. It was what Seiya did best. Throughout their relationship he would leave to go here or there for his work and always left Serena to wait for him. She thought for sure this time would be no different. _

_But it was different. At the gates of his plane, right before he boarded he dropped to one knee and promised to spend the rest of his life with her if she would have him. That was the happiest and at the time, the saddest moments of her life. Happiest because they were finally going to spend their lives together and the saddest because he was leaving and deep down Serena worried for him._

"_Serena, I promise I'll only be gone for a couple of months. While I'm gone, you can plan our wedding and when I get back we'll make it official."_

_Serena smiled at him, tears of happiness in her eyes as she knelt on the floor with him. "I'll wait until you get back and we'll plan our wedding together."_

It was six weeks later when she got the letter.

_Ms. Chandler,_

_It is with a heavy heart that we write to you. While searching for the lost treasure of the Qing Dynasty, our search led us to Korea where we fell under attack of a rebel army. We were separated in an attempt to escape with our lives and found soon after that Seiya was missing. Once we realized Seiya wasn't with us we went back but were unable to find him. We assume the rebels captured him and they are known to never leave survivors. Seiya knew the risk we all faced when we embarked on this journey together, but did so willingly as any of us would have. We feel the same loss you do. Seiya was not only our leader, but he was our friend. Our sympathies are with you at this time. If there is anything you should ever need, please let us know._

_Our Deepest Sympathies,_

_Taiki Lighten and Yaten Starr_

Serena couldn't feel the cold biting at her already frigid hands as she continued to sit in the snow reminiscing on what could have been. She stared unseeing at the stone that marked the grave of her first love. A grave that was empty. It was merely a memorial, for they had never found Seiya's body. Serena had fought tooth and nail with Seiya's sister Lita, her 'then' best friend, over the gravestone. After six months Lita wanted to give him a proper gravestone whether his body was there or not. Serena thought they shouldn't have given up.

It wasn't long before something cold and wet touched her nose bringing her out of her stupor. She looked up to see it had started to snow. Laughing quietly she found the situation ironic. It was exactly a year to the day when they had gotten the news of Seiya's death.

It had been snowing then too.

Serena's friends gave her time to grieve, and were always there for her, but after months of nothing but sorrow, her friends tried to convince her it was time to move on. Serena wanted none of that. Lita had even stooped so low to remind her harshly that "her" brother wasn't coming back for her. Serena stopped returning her calls after that.

Even though it's been a year since Serena received the letter, a small part of her always hoped he could come back for her. Seiya would always have a part of her heart, and until recently Serena thought she couldn't move on. After reminiscing and soul searching she realized Seiya wouldn't have approved of how she's been. It was time to get her life back on track and that meant saying goodbye to the one person she's ever loved.

In that moment of decision, Serena looked up to see the sun come out and the snow stop. Serena smiled at the metaphor. She knew Seiya approved of her decision and wanted her to be happy. It was then that she removed her engagement ring from Seiya and buried it beneath the snow and earth at the base of his gravestone, where he would watch over it forever. Serena finally had her answers and for the first time in over a year, Serena smiled.

She placed the rose she'd been holding on the stone and walked away wondering where she goes from here.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is chapter 2!**

**Enjoy! ^.^**

"Serena, are you sure this is what you want to do? I mean you'll be half way around the world!" Ilene exclaimed, her bright eyes obviously worried for her daughter.

Serena continued packing. "Mom, it will be fine ok? Besides, this is a great opportunity. I mean who can say they spent a semester abroad studying art? And you know I've always wanted to see Tokyo."

Her mother gave her a stern look. "So that's the real reason behind this. Serena, I thought you said you were over him. It's been three years..."

Serena stopped what she was doing to look at her mother and the sentence died on Ilene's lips. She took a breath before speaking as not to say something she'd regret later. "Mom, you know I'll always love him. How could I not? We were engaged for goodness sake!" Serena was exasperated at her mother. How could she not understand that dead or not, he was always going to be a part of her life?

Ilene threw up her hands in surrender. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry ok? I just worry about you! You're flying half way across the world and I worry. I'm your mother. It's my job."

She knew her mother meant well, but this was her decision. If part of that decision was made because the semester abroad was in Japan, Seiya's home country, then that was none of her business. She walked to her mother and placed her hands on her cheeks, kissing both sides of her face emphatically.

"You worry too much. You'll get grey hairs." Serena kissed the top of her head.

Ilene smiled up at her daughter. "That's what your father always says."

In less than a day, Serena was seated comfortably next to a window on the plane that was taking her to Japan. She had her books, her music, and her magazines for guilty pleasure. She decided to start with one of those. Besides who knew how long it would be before she could read American gossip again.

Her seat jostled slightly at the occupancy of another body in the seat adjacent to hers. Looking up she saw a gentleman in dress pants and a button down shirt sitting next to her. He nodded politely to her before resuming to pull out a book and place his bag under the seat in front of him. Serena couldn't believe her eyes. He was the striking image of Seiya, with the same ebony hair and blue eyes a girl could get lost in. Serena could feel the breath leave her lungs as she stared at this stranger who could be Seiya's twin.

Noticing her eyes on him, the stranger turned ever so slightly to look at the blonde sitting next to him. Her face was white and he could see she was having trouble breathing. His training kicked in.

"Ma'am, are you ok?" No response. She was still breathing as evidence from her shoulders moving but it was like she had seen a ghost.

"Ma'am? Can you hear me?" He asked again, and ventured to lightly shake her shoulder. That did it.

Snapping out of her shock she came to and saw this handsome replica shaking her shoulder. Blinking a couple of times she really looked at him. There were definite differences. His eyes were bigger, his jaw was not as sharp and his lips were fuller. She furrowed her brow wondering what he had just asked her.

"I'm sorry what?"

The stranger asked his question again. "Are you ok? Do you want me to get the stewardess for you?" Concern was etched in his features.

Serena shook her head. "No, no thank you. I'm alright. Sorry about that. You just...look remarkably like someone I used to know..." she trailed off.

He removed his hand from her shoulder and sat back. "Oh," he replied and resumed reading the book he barely opened before her episode, trying to look nonchalant.

Serena could feel the ice radiating off him as his demeanor turned cold. Apparently he didn't like people, but took a keen interest in her when he thought something was wrong, which intrigued her. She was not about to be put off.

"I'm Serena by the way."

He looked at her from the corner of his eye. "Darien" he replied and gave a slight nod.

"So Darien, why are you off to Tokyo?" Serena prodded. Just then the stewardess started their safety presentation and her question would have to wait. After they were done, Serena prepared herself. She always hated this part of the flight. As they began to take off, Serena's body went rigid and she closed her eyes. As soon as she felt the wheels leave the ground, her hands immediately gripped the arm rests. Unfortunately Darien's arm was already there. She could feel that she grabbed flesh, but at this particular moment she didn't care, and blessedly Darien didn't say anything or move.

Once up in the air, Serena politely removed her hand from his arm and apologized. She received a curt nod in response. After a few minutes, her courage returned and she tried once more to speak to this beautiful stranger sitting next to her.

"So Darien, you never answered my question from before..." she trailed off when he didn't look up from his book. She waited a moment before continuing. "Why are you going to Japan?"

He didn't look up from his book when he responded with a one word answer. "Work."

That didn't deter Serena like he'd hoped. "What kind of work?"

Darien closed his eyes as if to gather his composure. "I'm a doctor." He answered, trying to give as short of answers as possible so she would see he was busy.

Serena put two and two together. That's why he was concerned. Seeing that he was obviously not in the mood for chit chat, no matter how she pried, she left her questioning there.

During the flight, Serena tried to occupy her time with magazines and books but after a few hours she was bored. She could tell this was going to be a long trip. Glancing sideway, she could see that Darien had long since fallen asleep next to her. Thinking he might be on to something, she closed her eyes and leaned her head back.

He didn't know how long he had been asleep but it was dark outside now. He looked around and noticed most of the cabin lights were off. Then he realized there was a weight on his shoulder that shouldn't be there. Looking to his left, all he saw was a mop of golden hair and he froze, unsure what to do. Inwardly he smiled because at first sight, he thought she was the most adorable creature he had ever seen. He froze because it had been so long since he had intimate contact that he wasn't sure what to do with it. Leaning forward slightly he glanced at her face. She was completely out to the world. Her long lashes seemed to flutter against her cheeks as she slept and her lips were parted ever so slightly causing Darien to subconsciously lick his own. He couldn't help but think to himself how lips that looked as soft as rose petals would feel against his own. In the pit of his stomach something stirred, something he had never felt before. He shook himself from his daydream and refocused. There was a reason he avoided intimate contact, even though he desperately wanted it.

As the stewardess passed by, he quietly asked her for a blanket. When she retrieved one for him she noticed the situation.

"You are so sweet to take care of your girlfriend like that!" She whispered, handing him the blanket. Before he could correct her, she was off to the next isle. He smiled at the thought and gently covered them both with the blanket. Serena stirred and he froze again, unsure if she had woken, but her only response was to snuggle into him and the blanket. He sighed at ease, and figured a moment of self indulgence wasn't going to kill anyone. He rested his head on hers and went back to sleep feeling the warmth of being close with another person, even if she was a stranger.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hopefully my research was thorough regarding the upcoming Japanese districts and terms. If not, please let me know, I'll be happy to fix any mistakes!**

**_REVISED: Someone brought it to my attention that some of the Australian slang used wasn't entirely accurate...soooo call for help! If you're from Australia and you'd like to help out on this story please PM me! _**

**As always I try to be as accurate as possible, unless I notify my readers that I've use creative liberties to advance the storyline!**

**Enjoy! ^.^**

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we are descending into Tokyo International Airport. Please remain seated until we reach the gate."

Serena's eyes opened at the sound of the pilot over the intercom. Feeling like she had the best sleep in years, she sat up and stretched, yawning. It was then that she realized she had been sleeping on someone. Looking next to her, Darien was sitting in his seat, still absorbed in the same book he was reading earlier. A blush covered her cheeks and she realized she must have fallen asleep on him.

"I'm sorry for using your shoulder as a pillow." She stated sheepishly.

Darien just shrugged his shoulders without looking up from his book. "No problem."

Serena just stared. So it seemed they were back to the short answers and non-committal conversation. She shook her head completely baffled by this person sitting next to her.

The plane touched down and as soon as they were cleared to get out of their seats, Darien grabbed his bag and was one of the first off the plane. It seemed those would be the last words she would ever hear from that stranger. Grabbing her own bag, she made her way into the isle and waited in the growing line to exit the plane. Before stepping onto the ramp, a stewardess caught her attention.

"I hope you and your boyfriend have a good time in Tokyo." She smiled widely at Serena.

Serena was confused. "I'm sorry, I think you may have me confused with someone else. I don't have a boyfriend..."

Confusion crossed her face momentarily before she continued, "No, no I have the right girl. The gentleman sitting next to you asked for a blanket for the two of you while you were asleep. I told him he was so nice to care for his girlfriend."

Serena shared the same confused look but smiled anyways. "I'm sorry, but that man was a stranger, probably just doing a nice thing. But thank you." Serena bowed politely, the stewardess doing the same. That was something she would have to get used to in this country. She smiled once more and stepped off the plane, but not before hearing the stewardess remark to her co-worker.

"That's too bad. They made a cute couple."

As foolish as she knew she was, she couldn't help but look for him once she exited the ramp. In her mind she was only looking for him to thank him for his kindness. Deep down she knew that was just an excuse. This stranger intrigued her, and for the first time since Seiya, she had butterflies.

Of course when she stepped into the terminal he was no where to be found. Serena sighed, silently scolding herself for thinking he would be waiting to sweep her off her feet. She was always told she had too active of an imagination and knew she was just a romantic at heart. Shrugging off the entire experience, she made her way through customs, and found a taxi to take her to her new school.

Serena and her parents had timed her flight so she would arrive on Monday morning in Tokyo. This way she would be able to go straight to the school to get her housing assignment. During her taxi ride, Serena marveled at the area. Her school for the next semester was set in the middle of Minato, in the Azabu-juban district right outside of Tokyo. The streets were lined with back to back buildings as if they tried to cram as many into one area as possible. She smiled because it reminded of her of New York.

Upon reaching the school, Serena used what little Japanese she learned to thank the driver, pay him and bow, then carry her bags into the school. Thankfully the office was right through the front door so she wouldn't have to try and ask for directions. It was there that she saw a portly, older lady with curly bright red hair sitting behind the reception desk.

"Well hello there sugar, can I help you?" The lady smiled brightly at Serena, her accent giving away that she was from the southern part of the states, not to mention her physical appearance from the red hair to her bright green eyes made it blatantly obvious she was not Japanese. Serena shouldn't have been surprised that an American was running the front desk at this school. Azabu Japanese Language School was the main school used for foreign students like herself who wished to study for a semester abroad. As a bonus she would learn Japanese while she was here.

Serena dropped her bags next her on the floor. "Yes, I'm Serena Chandler, I'm here to study for a semester abroad. I'm from the New York Academy of Art."

The lady immediately bent down to rustle through some papers, presumably getting Serena's information. After a few minutes, she located it and handed Serena and stack of papers.

"Here we go. Ok sweetie, here are your housing assignments. You'll be in Building C, on the third floor, Apartment 2, and here is your key. There are usually two students per apartment." The lady pointed out a map in her stack and handed her the key. Serena took it knowing her head was about to spin at the information in the thick packet the lady held.

Without stopping she continued to turn to another page which was her schedule. "This is your class schedule. Your classes are split between Buildings F though J. Also on your map you'll find the cafeteria and the common areas. Curfew is at ten pm during the week, and eleven pm on the weekends. We strongly suggest you do not venture outside the school grounds considering you are not from the area. Any questions?"

Serena took all the information in, her cerulean eyes widening with every new piece of information and shook her head.

The lady smiled. "Don't worry dear, it's always stressful the first couple of days, but then you'll get into the swing of things and it'll be like you've been here for ages! Good luck sugar and let me know if you need anything!"

Serena nodded again and picked up her bags. Outside she tried to study the map and managed to find building C. Climbing to the third floor, she located her apartment. It seemed the buildings were at least five stories tall and Serena thanked the heavens that her apartment wasn't on the top floor. Every floor only housed four apartments which made finding Apartment 2 even easier. Jumbling the papers and her bags Serena tried to put her key in the door, but not before losing her grip and dropping everything on the ground, her papers flying everywhere. Serena sighed in frustration and bent to pick up the errant papers when a click from the door caught her attention. Before she could look up her eyes caught sight of very fancy, very high, orange high heels. She looked up into the face of someone who could be her twin, from the bright blonde hair to the blue eyes. Serena stood, but the stranger spoke first.

"Hi there mate, my name is Mina Taylor, what's yours?" Mina offered a hand. Serena smiled. She was Australian.

Serena wiped her sweaty hands on her pants before grasping the extended hand offered. "Serena Chandler, nice to meet you. Australian?" she queried.

Mina gave a bright smile and nodded. "American?" she inquired back. Serena returned the nod.

Looking down Mina saw the mess. "Here let me help you now that we're about to be flatmates!" Without waiting for a reply, Mina kneeled down and helped Serena pick up the rest of her papers.

"Thanks so much. I guess I overestimated my ability to juggle so many items while trying to open a door." Serena giggled and was delighted when Mina joined her.

"I totally get it mate! They give you a bloody novel!" Gathering the rest of the papers and the luggage they went into the apartment.

Inside, Serena could see it was modest accommodations; the dining room was right inside the door and had a 4-seater table. Beyond that was the living room with a couch, chair and a TV, and two windows that overlooked the main courtyard where Serena had walked through. On the other side of the wall from the dining room was a galley kitchen and a hall leading to two bedrooms and a bathroom.

Mina led Serena down to the end of the hall to the only unoccupied bedroom, indicating it was hers. Inside it held a full size bed, two night stands and a desk.

Setting her things down, Mina turned to Serena. "So I'll leave you to get unpacked. I usually head to the cafe around noon for some grub, so you're welcome to join me and I can show you 'round campus?"

Serena smiled and nodded. "Thanks, that would be great."

Returning the smile, Mina bounded out of the room, closing the door behind her, leaving Serena to her thoughts..

Serena looked at her bags on the floor and took a seat on the bed. The reality of her situation came crashing down on her, that she was half way around the world from the only home she's ever known. It was a lot to let sink in. Fear mixed with excitement, Serena was determined to make the most of this. Besides, she was finally in Seiya's homeland. She thought of his blue eyes nostalgically and was shocked how quickly they changed to the blue eyes of the stranger on the plane, Darien. She wondered briefly if she would be able to find him in the phone books here, and if he would even want to talk to her again. Then she realized she didn't even know his last name and that dream popped like a large water balloon over her head. She sighed pushing those blue eyes to the back of her mind and started unpacking. It seemed that she had traded one pair of eyes to haunt her thoughts for another pair almost exactly like the first.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone!**

**Here's the next chapter! As always, remember to review! I will update as soon as I can, but constructive reviews are always welcome! :)**

**Enjoy! ^.^**

After a couple of weeks she found out that the red headed lady from the office was right. It was as if Serena had been here all her life and she fell into the routine easily. She even picked up a few friends on the way. Besides her flatmate Mina, they met another student named Hino Rei and they became fast friends, even though she could be the negative of the two blondes. Rei was a typical Japanese student, with long black hair but had the most unusual eyes Serena or Mina had ever seen. Her eyes were violet. When the girls asked her about it she shrugged saying she was born like that.

"Hey guys, whats up?" Rei spoke english just as well as the two blondes she joined at lunch.

Mina was the first to answer. "Not too much, how were classes?"

She shrugged. "Actually I have some cool news. I have a friend of a friend who knows about this awesome party tonight outside Azabu-Juuban and he's willing to get us in for free! How rad is that?"

Rei was obviously excited even though her slang english words were about a decade outdated. Serena mentally noted she would have to bring that up to her one day, but for right now she was more concerned about going outside the school grounds. She couldn't help but remember what the lady at the office told her the first day she arrived. "But Rei-chan, we were told not to leave the grounds since we are foreigners."

Rei waved her hand at her. "That's what they tell all foreign students. They don't want you wondering the city, alone. But you won't be alone, you'll be with me and Yuichiro!" Yuichiro was a boy in their classes, and even though Rei adamantly denied any feelings towards him, the blondes were not convinced.

Serena and Mina exchanged glances at Rei's revelation. Over the past few weeks Serena and Mina were inseparable, and once Rei joined them it was like the three musketeers. Looking at Mina now, Serena could see the excitement building in her eyes at the prospect of leaving campus. Mina was always ready for adventure, and while she would never risk her life unnecessarily on her own, she was being presented with an opportunity for an escort who actually knew the area. Serena knew Mina's answer before she even said it.

"Absolutely! Oooh, we should totally ditch class to figure out what we are wearing tonight!" Mina was also taking classes in fashion. Rei was instantly on board.

Serena shook her head. "Nuh uh. I'm not missing class. You guys can go if you want and I'll cover for you saying you got sick or something." Serena was not one to skip classes. She claimed it was because she cared about her grades, but she really hated getting in trouble.

"Are you sure? It's only one class?" Rei tried to persuade her.

Serena smiled at her friend. "Yeah, totally ok. Go on and make sure she doesn't go overboard." Serena gestured to Mina who was already walking towards their flat.

They both shared a laugh and Rei left to catch up with Mina while Serena headed off to class.

Walking into their apartment after class, Serena could already smell the hair products and powder and cringed. She was never big into hair and makeup until she met Mina and she just knew she would try and make her the guinea pig again. Tiptoeing down the hall, Serena tried to get to her room without being detected, but seeing how she would have to pass the bathroom to get there, she figured her chances were slim. She was right. She didn't even make it into the hall.

"Serena? Is that you?" Mina called from the bathroom before peeking her head out.

"Hey Mina, starting your own beauty parlor here? You know outside enterprises are frowned upon here on campus." Serena tried to joke.

Mina wasn't taking the bait. She grabbed Serena and starting pushing her towards the bathroom. "Don't be a sook!" Serena stopped in her tracks and looked behind her waiting for an explanation for the term. Mina rolled her eyes "Complainer?" Serena nodded as Mina continued to shove her. "I have a lot to do and not a lot of time to do it in! We're bouncing out of here in less than three hours!"

Two and half hours later, Serena and Rei were sitting on the couch, completely done up in hair, makeup and outfits. Much to their surprise they weren't completely horrified by the results. Mina had put Rei in a zebra-striped strapless dress that hugged all the right curves and a short jean jacket to cover. She paired it with a pair of cherry red pumps and Rei was actually digging the outfit. Rei did however insist on doing her own hair and makeup and left it in her trademark style: down. Serena was less thrilled with her choice based on the fact that she never wore clothes like this. Mina picked out an off-white lacey babydoll dress with black stilettos. She had curled Serena's hair and piled it high on her head, leaving a few choice curls to dangle. Serena didn't mind the hair and makeup choices, but she was less than thrilled about a dress that showed more than it didn't.

When Mina went to get changed, Serena snuck to her room and donned a pair of black skin tight pants to go under the dress, which to Serena looked more like a shirt anyways. Coming back to the living room, she paused in the hall realizing she was caught. Mina was already in the living room, modeling her own outfit for Rei. Serena was sure Mina's outfit would have shocked her, but she was distracted by Mina's hair. Instead of the normal blonde hair to match her own, Mina was wearing a bright red wig. Unable to stop herself, Serena doubled over in laughter, causing Mina to whirl back around.

"What is so funny mate?" Mina asked until her eyes fell on Serena's pants. "And what did you do to my outfit?!" she exclaimed, more upset because Serena changed her outfit instead of the laughing at her hair choice. Serena was saved by the ring as Rei's phone alerted them that Yuichiro was outside. Still laughing, Serena grabbed her own jean jacket and before Mina could protest further, they were out the door.

"You know Serena, you are totally stifling my creativity." Mina whined at Serena as they entered the backseat of Yuichiro's car.

Serena snorted. "I'm sorry Mina but you can't even get in the car without flashing me your underoos, mate!"

Serena thought she heard Mina mumble "That's not even a real word" as she pulled her mini skirt down in defiance trying to get in the car. Rei joined Serena in laughing thankful she was going to slide easily in the front seat. Her skirt wasn't much better than Mina's. Serena shook her head as she got in the back seat. Mina liked her skirts way to short for her liking.

"So Yuichiro-san, where are we going?" Mina asked from the backseat.

"It's what American's would call a 'rave' or a 'raver'. I hear it's totally out of this world as you put it?" Yuichiro failed to capture American slang, much like Rei does. It was as if Japan was a decade behind the US.

Serena spoke up next. "I always heard 'raves' weren't that safe. Are you sure about this Rei-chan?"

"Absolutely! Don't be such a worry wart!" Rei exclaimed but Serena caught a hint of worry in her eyes before she turned back around. Serena looked out the front of the car. It seemed they were heading out of the Azabu-Juuban district.

Almost a half an hour later, they pulled up to an abandoned warehouse outside the city limits. The building was ancient, as if it had been abandoned for decades. Serena shivered at the sight of it, but decided to put her trust in her friends. Besides, what was the worst that could happen?

Yuichiro led with Rei by his side as Serena and Mina walked together, arm in arm. This was a new scene for both of them, and they really had no idea what to expect. Before they entered the building, Serena caught Yuichiro taking Rei's hand and nudged Mina to look. They both smiled.

Inside the warehouse they could hear the music, but the building was empty except for a lone guy standing inside the doors asking for names. Yuichiro spoke up for all of them. The Japanese man at the door looked at all of them, and Serena couldn't help but notice his eyes lingered on her longer than she would have liked, but as soon as she would have said something, his eyes moved on to Mina then back to his clipboard. He pointed to a door that must lead down to the basement where the rave was. Serena continued to have a bad feeling but didn't want to be the wet blanket.

Down in the cellar the music was so loud you couldn't hear the person talking next to you. There were different colored strobe lights flashing and a mob in the center of the room, a raised platform appeared to act as the dance floor. To the right was a small counter which acted as the bar. Yuichiro and Rei motioned that they were going to go dance leaving Serena and Mina by themselves. Not sure what to do Serena looked at Mina and motioned to the bar. Mina nodded.

At the bar there was a list of drinks that they could pick from. Mina ordered a 'sex on the beach' and Serena picked the same. While the bartender, if you could call him that, got their drinks, the girls looked around. Obviously conversation was out of the question, but that didn't stop the guy standing next to them. He tapped Mina on the shoulder. With their arms still linked, Mina's motion alerted Serena to the stranger by her side.

He was young like them, college age, with sandy blonde hair and bright green eyes. He smiled and waved to them. The girls smiled back, waving in unison. Then he tried to talk, or scream so they could hear him.

"My name is Andrew!"

Mina was the brave one and took the lead. "I'm Mina! This is Serena!"

He smiled recognizing her accent. "Australian? She nodded enthusiastically. "Very nice!"

The girls were offered their drinks and unlinked their arms to get money, but Andrew waved them off offering the bartender a large bill to cover both their drinks.

Mina smiled flirtatiously at him turned around to face Serena mouthing the word 'dibs' to her. Serena laughed at her friend but nodded in concession. She wasn't about to fight Mina for a guy in a club. Besides, blue eyes already haunted her thoughts. When Mina turned back to Andrew, he had their drinks in hand.

Mina leaned in close before taking her drink, "Thanks! You're a handsome bloke ya know that?!"

Andrew's smile was from ear to ear, obviously pleased by the adoration.

Serena tried to give her thanks, but realized he was preoccupied by Mina. She shrugged it off and tried her drink and was surprised how fruity it was. A few minutes later, Rei and Yuichiro re-joined them, sweaty from the dance floor. They ordered a couple of drinks as well and then dragged Serena to the dance floor with them, with Mina and Andrew joining them minutes later.

From the dance floor, Serena had a pretty good view of what was around the different sides of the basement. Even though they were in the shadows, Serena had great eyesight. Behind her was the stairwell they used to enter the rave. To her right was the bar and people sitting around talking. Turning to look straight ahead she saw people lining up at a table to trade money for tiny baggies full of white powder and pills. Dreading what she'd see, she turned to her left and saw multiple curtains where people would hand over money to slip behind one for a few minutes and then emerge. Serena could see some went willingly, some not so much. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out what was going on behind _those_ curtains. Serena's bad feeling came back full force and she tugged on Rei's arm, alerting her to what she saw.

Rei immediately started yelling at Yuichiro for bringing them there. He tried to protest he had no idea, but knew they had to leave, now. They were in the middle of a very dangerous place full of drugs and sex and maybe worse. Serena got Mina's attention and motioned towards the door that they were leaving. Mina took a slip out of her purse and handed it to Andrew blowing him a kiss as Serena dragged her off the floor.

They pushed their way through the crowd, hand in hand and upon reaching the door, Yuichiro and Rei were let through to leave but Serena and Mina were denied the privilege. They were being blocked by a bouncer.

"Hey!" Rei cried out, signaling that Serena and Mina were with them. When the bouncer still refused to let them through, Rei grabbed Yuichiro who tried to reason with them, not understanding why they were being kept. When two men came up behind Serena and started pulling her away she began to scream and the time for reasoning was over. Yuichiro landed a solid punch on the bouncer and Mina and Rei ran for Serena.

Mina landed the first blow on the guy to Serena's left by a kick to the crotch while Rei used what looked like kung fu on the guy on her right. They both immediately dropped Serena, and the three instantly fled with Rei pulling Yuichiro off the bouncer and up the stairs.

Once upstairs they realized they had one more guy to deal with at the door. He immediately tried to stop them.

"I don't think so." Yuichiro stated coldly and threw a punch, sending the guy to the floor.

"Wow Yuichiro, I didn't know you had it in you!" Rei exclaims, obviously impressed by his actions. He returned her smile and as they linked hands to run, Serena cried out as a stab of pain shot through her ankle. She must have sprained it when the guys dropped her.

"Serena!" Mina cried out as she crumpled to the ground. "Rei-chan! Yuichiro-san! Serena's hurt!"

Turning around, Yuichiro and Rei saw Serena in the dirt and Mina trying to help her back up unsuccessfully. Yuichiro immediately tossed his keys to Rei and instructed, "Rei-chan, go get the car, quick!" Catching the keys mid-air, she kicked off her heels and ran off, disappearing through cars. Yuichiro scooped up Serena easily. "We have to run Mina-san."

Mina nodded as she grabbed the discarded pumps and took her own off, and took off after him and Serena. Then they heard the worst sound in the world at that moment. Footsteps running behind them. They are being chased.

"Oh my God Yuichiro-san, they are chasing us! We're gonna die, we're gonna die, we're gonna die!" Mina was crying hysterically as they ran.

"Keep it together Mina-san! We have to get out of here! I won't let anything happen to you, I promise!" Yuichiro shouted as they continued to run, Serena still in his arms.

Mina and Yuichiro were halfway through the lot when Rei screeched to a halt right in front of them. Working quickly knowing the 'rave' guys are right behind them, Yuichiro climbed in the back with Serena as Mina scrambled to the front seat. Seconds before the guys reached their car, Rei took off, leaving a mist of gravel dust in her wake.

In the car, Mina was still crying uncontrollably as she ripped the red wig off her head. The time for appearances was past. They were just in some serious hot water and she was freaking out. "Why were they after us?! What the bloody hell, Rei-chan where did you guys bring us!?" Mina's hysterics completely took over.

"I don't know Mina, but you have to calm down. We are safe." Rei laid a comforting hand on Mina's as she sped back into town, the odometer already reaching past eighty. Redirecting her attention to the back seat she asked "Yuichiro-chan, how is Serena?"

Yuichiro turned to Serena, who appeared to be asleep. "Serena-san?"

No answer.

"Serena-san? Can you hear me?" Yuichiro checked for obvious signs of trauma but couldn't find any. "_Rei-chan, kanojo wa ōtō shite inai yo! Ima byōin ni watashitachi o toru_!" he responded in Japanese causing Rei to hit the gas harder.

Mina's hysterics bubbled to the surface again, threatening to spill over. She knew he would only speak in Japanese if they didn't want her to hear. She was taking language classes but wasn't quite fluent yet. Turning to Rei, obvious panic etched into her features, she asked "What is it!? What's wrong with Serena!"

Rei responded quietly, "She's not waking up. We have to take her to the hospital. Now."


	5. Chapter 5

**Surprise! Another chapter just for you! And it's a loooong one!**

**Also, don't forget to check out my blog...I put updates on there as well - you can find me on livejournal under the same pen name ^.^**

**For this story, I've added some historical fiction about the leadership of the current Republic of China. I know there isn't an Emperor anymore, but for the sake of my story there is. .**

_**Also...I'm still looking for someone to help with some Australian slang. If you live in Australia or are from there, please PM me! I would love to pick your brain...so to speak.**_

**Don't forget to review! Reviews make this writer happy, and happy writers write more! Enjoy! ^.^**

The sun streaming through the blinds was the jolt Serena needed to make her eyes open. It seemed to her that she had been sleeping for days, and even now she found it was hard to open her eyes. There was a heaviness on her eyelids that she couldn't explain, however once she opened her eyes completely, she was surprised to find herself alone in a hospital bed. She instantly began to panic tearing at the IV's in her arms.

At the sound of the alarm on the monitor, a nurse came rushing in to prevent her from tearing continuing. "Ma'am, ma'am, please don't pull those out! They are there to help you!" Serena stopped mid-pull at the command of the older Japanese lady. As the nurse tried to re-attach the IV, Serena calmed slightly and finally looked around. The nurse who was fixing what she had just undone was wearing pink scrubs and her jet black hair had streaks of grey. She reminded Serena of a grandmother.

"Where am I? Where are my friends?" Serena asked.

Without looking up, the nurse replied with a strong accent "You are in the hospital Miss Chandler. Your friends went home to change. They will be back for you soon. You go home today."

Serena was confused which led to the next question. "Why am I in the hospital?"

The nurse shook her head as she finished the IV. "The doctor will be in soon to see you. He has your answers." With that statement the nurse left Serena alone again.

It took only a couple of minutes, but to Serena it felt as if every second that ticked by was an hour. She was plagued with questions, and she had no one to give them to her. Her friends had left, she was in a foreign country and in a foreign hospital. None of the answers to those questions could have prepared Serena for who she was to see next. As the door opened, Serena laid eyes on her doctor, Darien.

Her eyes were those of saucers as she took him in. He was as handsome as ever, his jet black hair falling gently into his eyes, which before she would have said were a cobalt blue, but today they were dark and stormy. She also noticed his name tag read Chiba Mamoru.

"You!?" she exclaimed. "You're my doctor!?" She could feel the panic setting in.

He paused for a moment, something flickering in his eyes before he spoke, ignoring her outburst. "Miss Chandler, you were brought in last night by your friends," he paused looking at his clipboard sounding as professional as a stranger, "Miss Hino and Miss Taylor. You were unconscious and further tests revealed the drug 'Rufilin' in your system. And you suffered a sprained ankle." He paused again, his eyes searching hers. His face was serious. "Miss Chandler, what happened last night?"

Perturbed that he was being as cold as he was on the plane, Serena decided she wasn't going to tell him anything. Seeing her reluctance he tried a different approach.

"I need to know as your doctor."

This time she looked away from him out the window, still ignoring his question. She could tell it was morning.

He waited a breath before continuing. "Are you not going to answer me?"

Serena's head flew back around to shoot daggers at him. "Why should I? All you've ever been is rude to me, and I have no idea why!" She knew she must look like a child having a temper tantrum with her arms folded over her chest but she didn't care at that moment. She turned to look away from him again.

"I wasn't rude" he protested, "I've just always kept my distance from people in general." He winced knowing she sucked him. He was the doctor and was supposed to be calm and professional at all times. At least that's what he told himself.

"Why?" She looked at him again and asked before she could stop herself.

He knew the reason, but this was not the time nor the place for this conversation. He changed the subject. "I just do. Now, I need to know what happened." his voice softened as he took a seat on the side of her bed.

Serena's could feel her stubbornness melt away. His eyes held genuine worry, though she couldn't understand why he would be worried about her.

"Serena, I'm your doctor. I can't help you if you don't tell me what happened."

Not wanting to get anyone in trouble Serena decided to tell a little white lie. "My friends and I went to a party and I guess someone there must have spiked my drink."

He didn't look convinced that was the whole story and tried again, an emotion in his eyes she didn't quite understand. "Serena, you won't get in trouble, but if something serious happened last night I must know about it. Were your friends with you the entire time?" He emphasized the last sentence.

It took her a moment to realize what he was truly asking her without actually saying the words. He was worried she was raped. "No! I mean yes my friends were with me the entire time! I promise!" She quieted before adding "I wasn't raped Darien."

He took a moment to let it sink in, thankful she wasn't harmed. There was something about this girl that made him feel protective of her, and he was starting to figure out why. She reminded him of someone from his past that was near and dear to his heart. That person was the reason he wasn't close with anyone now.

He abruptly changed the subject again not liking the feelings that were bubbling to the surface. "How are you feeling?" His doctorly duties took over as he took out his light to check her eyes. Then he removed the stethoscope from his neck and leaned over to place it on her chest to listen to her breathing. For some reason she forgot how to breathe at that very moment in his close proximity. He looked up at her, stethoscope still on her chest. "Serena, I need you to breathe so I can listen." he instructed.

Serena took a breath upon instruction. After listening to her breathe, he moved the stethoscope around each time listening to a few breaths. Then he stood, all signs of their personal moment gone. Writing on his clipboard he gave her instructions. "If that's all that happened then I can discharge you. Your friends brought you a change of clothes. They are in a bag in that closet, and they should be here shortly to pick you up. Do you need me to send in Nurse Takeuchi in to help you?"

She scowled at him and his cold demeanor again and replied, "No thank you Dr. Chiba-san. I can do it myself."

He nodded curtly and walked out knowing she was angry with him, but he was unable to help himself. He couldn't risk getting close to another person, especially one who reminded him so much of _her_.

Outside the room he ran into Serena's friends, the ones that brought her in. Last night they had faked ignorance, unsure of what to tell the doctors. Mina saw the doctor from last night and went straight up to him. "How's Serena? Can she go home?" Rei was right by her side.

Darien took in the two girls who were so tight lipped last night, obvious concern on their faces for their friend. "She's awake now and she'll be fine, she told me everything. I'm discharging her today." He started writing on his clipboard again but Mina continued talking.

"Oh thank God! We weren't sure what to say last night! Those blokes really scared us to death the way they chased us, and poor Serena, they tried to scurry her behind one of those curtains, and..."

Darien interrupted her. "Wait, I'm sorry, what did you say? Someone tried to take Serena?" His professional calm was out the window.

Mina clammed up knowing she said too much. She naturally assumed when he said 'Serena told me everything', that she in fact had told him everything that happened last night.

Darien didn't wait for an answer. "Stay here." He ordered before marching back into Serena's room.

Serena was in the middle of getting dressed when Darien barged in and she squeaked at his arrival. She was sitting on the bed in just her pants and a bra, and trying unsuccessfully to cover herself with her shirt, but from the look in his eyes she doubted he even saw she was indecent.

"Why didn't you tell me the truth?!" he demanded.

She could see the rage in his eyes and got defensive. "Because I didn't think you needed to know!"

His looked at her incredulously. "Didn't think I needed to know? Are you kidding me!? I'm your doctor! I think the fact that you were almost abducted was pertinent information for me to know! You could have been sold across the sea or worse, killed! Do you not **_think_**!?" Darien had completely lost his cool.

Serena paused for a moment, taken aback by not only his outburst but by something he said. "What do you mean sold across the sea?"

Darien just looked at her, and realized that she was in fact, a foreigner. She had no idea about what was happening between Japan and China. He forced himself to calm down before explaining. He took a seat on the bed next to her and pinched the bridge of his nose, a habit he had when he was severely stressed.

"Over a decade ago, blonde haired, blue eyed foreigners started disappearing from Japan." He chanced a look at her. Her eyes were wide. "I'm surprised you haven't seen it on the news."

Serena gulped. "I live on campus, we don't have T.V. ..."

Darien sighed. "I'm going to have to call the police and report this." Seeing she was about to protest he continued in a soft voice, "Don't worry, you aren't going to get in trouble. I promise."

Serena protested anyways. "Darien, you don't understand. We weren't at a party, we were at a rave outside of town."

Darien blew up again. "Oh my God are you kidding me?! Serena you're in a foreign country! Why would you do that?" He grasped the sides of her arms for emphasis. It was then that he realized she was still half naked. He blanched and stood, turning his back to her, his sense of propriety rushing back to him like a flood.

He cleared his throat. "Finish getting dressed and we'll talk in my office. I'll send your friends in to help." As abruptly as he came, he was gone. Serena found herself dizzy from his actions.

As soon as Serena put her shirt on, Rei and Mina came in, both of them talking at once. Serena had to get them to calm down to even figure out what they were saying.

"Guys, hold on, one at a time. Now what?" she gestured to Mina.

Mina went white in the face. "I'm so sorry Serena, he said you told him everything mate, and I didn't know you didn't and I blurted out how you were almost taken, and I was so bloody worried about you..." tears started streaming down her face as Serena hugged her friend, cutting her off.

"It's ok Mina." She let her go and faced her. "I am fine, we are fine, ok mate?" Mina nodded back but the tears remained. Serena then turned to Rei.

Rei smiled at her friend. "I'm just glad you're ok Serena-chan."

Serena smiled back. "Me too. Now let's go get my discharge papers."

They found their way through the hospital to the office marked 'Chiba Mamoru, M.D.' They knocked and entered when they received permission from the occupant within. Inside the office, Serena could see Darien's office was plain, but well established as if he had been here for years. Was he really that good that they would hold a position for him while he was in America or did he lie to her? Her thoughts were interrupted when he spoke.

"I brought you all here to make you aware of the constant situation here in Japan." He then turned a thoughtful eye to Rei. "Hino-san, I'm surprised you were not more aware of it considering your two friends here are prime targets."

Rei blushed scarlet and bowed her head. "Yes Chiba-san." She should have been aware, but she had never been close enough to anyone who would resemble a target.

Serena immediately got angry at the insinuation Darien was putting on Rei. "Now wait one second. Rei-chan has been a model friend and besides it's not her responsibility to know everything that is going on in the world!"

Rei tried to interrupt her friend. "Serena-chan, he's right I should have..." but her sentence never was finished because Serena cut her off.

"No Rei-chan, he needs to hear this." She turned back to Darien. "And how dare you put that kind of pressure on her. She is an innocent girl and that was uncalled for. Now apologize to her!"

Everyone else in the room sat shocked at the accusation. Darien certainly didn't expect it, but surprisingly he conceded. Looking at Rei he said "Miss Chandler is right. My apologies Hino-san. It was unfair of me to put that responsibility on you."

Rei cheeped so soft it was barely audible. "Thank you Chiba-san."

Darien cleared his throat. "Like I was saying, I brought you all here to make you more aware of the situation happening between us and China. I briefly explained to Miss Chandler that there is a growing number of blonde-haired blue-eyed women going missing throughout Japan. The most recent abductions happened just a few districts away. This all started about a decade ago. So far Interpol has determined the Chinese Emperor has spies throughout Japan and the other surrounding countries and is kidnapping said targets to use as his wives and/or concubines." He paused for a moment making sure it was sinking in. "Now why don't you tell me the real story about what happened." His question wasn't directed at one particular person but his eyes fell on Serena.

She sighed. He hadn't talked about calling the police again so she figured he might keep their secret. Besides he had to have some sort of hypocratic oath as her doctor. "Last night a friend of ours found out from a friend of a friend that there was a party outside Azabu-Juuban. So we went. When we got there it was in the cellar of an abandoned warehouse. We weren't there for very long, but I saw drug exchanges and what looked like sexual activity on the other side of the dance floor. Some went willingly. Some did not." Serena took a breath to compose herself. She could've been one of those girls she saw.

She continued. "When we tried to leave they wouldn't let Mina or myself through. Our friend fought the bouncer and we escaped."

Darien listened as she retold the story. "Is that it?"

Serena nodded but Mina piped in. "There was the guy at the bar, Andrew, that we met who paid for our drinks, but I talked to him and he wasn't interested in Serena." she paused for a moment before adding "Oh and he was blonde too!"

Darien looked thoughtful. "Did you ever think he might have been interested in you? You're blonde as well."

Serena shook her head. "No, Mina was wearing a wig." She tried not to smirk at the thought.

"What color was the wig?" Not that it was relevant, but Darien asked the question before he could stop himself.

The girls looked at each other, but Serena answered him. "Bright Red."

He looked at Mina as if he was trying to picture it, until Rei chimed in. "Anyways, back to the story. After they blocked Serena-chan and Mina-chan from leaving, two guys came up and tried to carry Serena-chan away until..."

"Until you two went kung fu on them and freed me." Serena finished smirking at the memory. Her friends really were awesome the way they fought off her abductors.

"Kung fu?" Darien asked raising an eyebrow.

All three girls smiled now. "Yep, I kicked one in the crotch while Rei-chan did the kung fu." Mina was boasting.

Rei rolled her eyes. "It was not kung-fu, I told you it's called jujitsu."

Darien closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose again. This story was getting more and more dangerous. "Is that it?" he asked, almost afraid to hear more.

"Yep. Oh and they chased us to our car. And Rei-chan drives like a bat out of hell." Mina was smiling ear to ear. You would never know less than twelve hours ago she was a hysterical mess.

Darien opened his eyes. They were chased and got away. This was almost a first. "I only know of one other case where an abduction was foiled and the target escaped. You three are very lucky, especially you Miss Chandler." His eyes lingered on her for a few seconds before he continued. "Considering the two of you are blonde-haired and blue-eyed, I would highly caution you to stay on or as near to campus throughout the remainder of your trip, and do not go anywhere alone. It is not safe. They know what you look like, and their spies could be anywhere." He lowered his voice very seriously. "I would also highly suggest that you contact the police. You may have information they need."

The girls nodded. Darien stood from behind his desk and handed Serena a piece of paper. "Here is your discharge paper. You can show this to the guard at the door. Do you need me to call you a taxi?"

"No thank you Chiba-san, our friend is picking us up," Rei answered as she stood and glanced at the clock. "In fact he is probably waiting for us now. Thank you again Chiba-san. We will be especially careful now and will keep a close eye on these girls." Rei bowed in respect and Darien mimicked the action. Rei grabbed Mina's arm and dragged her out of the office leaving Serena to bring up the rear. Their eyes met for a brief moment before Serena turned to leave.

"Here, let me call for a wheelchair." Darien remembering her ankle turned to pick up the phone.

"No, thank you. I'm fine really. It doesn't hurt that bad anymore. See?" Serena put a slight weight on her foot and tried not to wince. She was unsuccessful and Darien was unconvinced. He dialed anyways.

"Have a seat Miss Chandler."

Something in his voice told her not to argue with him, so she sat. Less than a thirty-seconds later a nurse showed up with a wheelchair. Darien came out from behind his desk and dismissed the nurse, personally helping her into the chair. His hand lingered a moment longer than necessary under her elbow, setting her skin on fire from his touch.

Neither one of them spoke as Darien pushed her down the hall. Something was nagging at Serena and she knew if she didn't ask it now, she may never get the chance again. As he pushed her into the elevator, her courage returned.

"Why don't you like me Darien?"

He felt like someone punched him in the gut, but it wasn't as if he could refute the statement. He had to admit regardless of his confusing feelings for this girl, he hadn't been very pleasant to her. So he settled on politeness. "I don't dislike you Miss Chandler, I told you, I just don't get close to people."

Serena bristled at the use of a formal title. "You know, you can call me by my first name," then she paused unsure if she should finish the statement. She took a leap. "Like you did in my room. It was nice." She whispered.

The doors of the elevator opened on the ground floor with Rei and Mina waiting for her. The girls said their thanks to Darien and they wheeled Serena to the car right outside the entrance.

Darien watched as she got into the car and whispered, "I'll have to try that the next time we meet...Serena."


	6. Chapter 6

**I think there may have been some confusion with the last chapter to which I apologize. Darien does remember Serena, he just chooses to be aloof because he doesn't want to get close to anyone.**

**Hopefully that clears things up!**

**Enjoy! ^.^**

Serena and Mina were staying with Rei and Yuichiro at her grandfather's temple for the past couple of weeks ever since the 'rave'. Neither one of them felt safe on campus alone, and Rei insisted they had plenty of room. Serena also hadn't forgot about Darien and their conversation in the hospital. His reactions were more than what a regular doctor's would have been, but he ran hot and cold within seconds and his mood made her feel like she was on a tilt-a-whirl. Still, his blue eyes haunted her dreams almost nightly, and she had to admit, she was more intrigued than ever.

During this time staying at the temple, Rei had shown Serena and Mina her side of town. She lived right outside of Azabu-Juuban in the Roppongi district, about a fifteen minute walk from school. Down the street from the temple was a local coffee shop, and Serena found she enjoyed the atmosphere and often went there to work on her homework assignments. Saturday mornings were her favorite since most everyone was asleep and the coffee shop practically empty.

Walking in, she ordered her regular cup of tea and nestled into the window seat overlooking the temple, sketchpad in hand. She often liked to sketch parts of the temple, the cherry blossoms being her favorite. Now that it was the end of March, they were beginning to blossom. Taking a sip of her tea she let is scald her tongue, appreciative of the feeling. She didn't tell the other girls, but she looked at life a little differently now, ever since the night of the rave. She appreciated the smallest things, glad to be alive after her ordeal. She also found it helped her art immensely, to live in the moment, or as the Japanese say, _Genzai ni ikiru_.

She was halfway through her tea and her drawing when she heard someone clear their throat next to her.

"Hello Serena."

Looking up, she found herself staring into the eyes she so often saw in her dreams now, then looked down to see the same ones on her sketch pad. She flipped the pad over so he wouldn't see that she had subconsciously drawn _his_ eyes in the middle of her pad.

"What are you doing here?" She asked as she looked him over, unable to help herself. Darien had sat next to her on the window seat, dressed similarly as when he was on the plane. His blue button down shirt matched his eyes and was a striking contrast against his black dress pants. Serena felt horribly under dressed in her jeans, tee shirt and sandals, with her hair being held back by a headband, it allowed the rest of her hair to pool on the seat around her.

He smirked, holding up a cup. "Getting coffee. I can see you're drawing. What's on the pad?" he motioned toward her lap.

She clenched the pad tighter. Apparently her '_Genzai ni ikiru' _didn't apply when it came to this man. "Just some doodlings." She switched the subject. "I didn't know you came here. Do you live in Roppongi?"

He shook his head. "Just passing through on my way to work." Then he scowled. "I thought you stayed on campus in Azabu-Juuban? Why are you here alone?" He could not believe she would be this careless. "Did our last talk do nothing for your self-preservation?"

She smiled noticing the concern smothered in irritation in his voice. "Why Dr. Chiba-san, are you taking a personal interest in one of your patients?" she teased.

Darien came up short. Without realizing it, he did break his cardinal rule. Point for blondie.

In fact if he was to be honest, he had broken a thousand of his personal rules when was in close proximity of this girl. He had been treading on thin ice since he met her, his carefully forged wall of protection crumbling little by little every time he was around her. Deep down he desperately wanted to get to know her, but was scared to death she would leave him like the last one did.

He chose to ignore her question and asked one of his own. "You didn't answer my question. You know it's not safe for you to be out by yourself, remember?" He reached for a strand of her long blonde hair, throwing caution to the wind. The back of his hand lightly brushed her arm as his fingers ran through her golden strands to hold them up as a reminder. Truth be told, he always wondered what her hair felt like. He decided it was as soft as silk and let it go, watching it re-pool on the seat beside her. He was amazed at how long her hair actually was.

Serena's breath caught at his touch. If she didn't know any better she would think he was flirting with her. So she tried to play it cool as she picked up her tea. "Geez Darien, don't worry, I'm staying there with a friend." She pointed out the window at the temple and took a sip.

He looked briefly and was satisfied that she was close by where she was staying. He found himself hating the idea of her being alone, anywhere after what happened to her. His eyes then fell to her lap, his attention back on the sketch book she was clutching, resting on what looked like long, slender legs, curled just right under her...Darien shook his head. This girl was seriously getting to him. He refocused. The sketch pad. She had hidden it quickly when he showed up and now the curiosity was eating at him as to what she had drawn, along with a few other mysteries about her. "So are you going to show me what you're drawing." He motioned to her lap as he mimicked her actions and took a sip of his coffee.

Damn it. Back to the sketch pad. Serena sighed. _Genzai ni ikiru _right? She reluctantly turned the pad over to reveal her drawing, unsure how he would take it.

Darien didn't react, instead slowly took the pad from her hands and studied the eyes and the surrounding cherry blossoms.

Those were his eyes!

Turning a critiquing eye to the page, he had to admit she was a fantastic artist. She captured the wispy nature of the trees and the hardness of his eyes and shock instantly covered his face. He realized that's how he must look to her. Hard. Cold. Unforgiving. Unable to take the vulnerably of the situation he handed the pad back to her. "You're a fantastic artist." He chose not to comment on the fact that those were his eyes.

Serena blinked at him, expecting a completely different reaction. Would she ever be able to figure this guy out? Not wanting to push the issue, she put the pad away and changed the subject, not willing to admit how often she saw his eyes in her dreams. "So you see what I do for fun, what about you?

Darien thought about it for a moment and realized he really had no life other than the hospital. He chuckled. "Now that you mention it, I don't really do anything for fun, except for read and work."

Serena raised her eyebrows. When he didn't continue she asked, "Is that it? Nothing else? Just books and work?" She was no stranger to reading, it being one of her favorite pastimes, but at least she had other hobbies and things she liked to do for fun.

"Nope." Darien replied. Then he added, "Too boring for you?"

Serena shook her head. Actually she could see him being a workaholic, but something was nagging at her. "No, but I'm confused about something, well two things actually."

Darien looked at her as if to say 'go on'. She took a breath before continuing. "First, I'm confused about your name. I saw your name tag at the hospital and it read Mamoru. Is that what I should be calling you?"

He chuckled. "You don't have to. Mamoru is my given name, but you can call me Darien if you like."

She smiled. "Ok then, _Mamoru-san,_" she teased and he smiled at her coyness. "The second thing was, and don't get me wrong, I'm happy about it, but..." Serena trailed off unsure if she should finish.

Darien waited for a few seconds before prodding further. "But?"

She sighed. "I guess I just don't understand why you're being friendly all of a sudden." Before he could cut in she rushed on. "Like I said don't get me wrong, I'm happy you are, you seem like a really nice guy, but on the plane you were cold, which I get, I was a stranger, but then I learned that you asked for a blanket for me on the plane, which I'm sure was just a gentlemanly thing to do. But then you were back to 'cold' Darien," she held up fingers to quote the word 'cold', and without taking a breath continued talking. "Then of course there was the hospital and the way you reacted..."

Darien was shocked how fast this girl could actually talk. He knew where this was going and leaned forward to place his fingers lightly on her lips to stop her from talking. It worked. She stared at him with wide, beautiful eyes and he was mesmerized.

"Serena," he breathed. He was close enough that he could smell her perfume, or body wash...was that strawberries and vanilla?

Focus! he thought to himself and continued before she could barrage him again, his fingers still on her lips. "I know it may seem like I'm cold one minute, and warm the next, and if you give me some time I'd like to explain why. I don't know what it is about you, _watashi no usagi, _but you intrigue me like no other. And I'd like to be friends, if that's ok with you." He reluctantly removed his fingers and sat back smiling, banking on the fact that she wasn't fluent in japanese. "Besides, I'm thinking you could use as many people as possible to watch out for you."

All Serena could do was blink. Normally she would have been offended that someone implied that she couldn't take care of herself, but this man, this very confusing man had not only touched her lips, but with the strong scent of coffee and chocolate wafting off of him assaulting her senses, she couldn't think. She also didn't know what he had said, but recognized one word: Usagi was Japanese for bunny. Did he just call her 'his bunny'? Too overwhelmed to say much she whispered "I'd like that."

Before they knew it, the coffee shop was filling up with afternoon patrons. They had been talking for hours, about her life back in the states, his internship at John Hopkins and how the hospital he works at was in desperate need of another doctor which is why he came back. Serena was saddened to find out that he didn't have any family, which was part of the reason he worked all the time. She had even confided in him that she lost her fiancé over three years ago and gave the cliff-notes version of how he died.

Darien apologized. He knew what it was like to lose someone you loved. He had suffered the same kind of loss.

Then something occurred to him. "So the rebel army in Korea captured him?" He paused and she nodded in confirmation. "I've heard of this army. At first we thought they were the ones taking the girls, but we were able to get a spy in there to snuff that rumor out."

"So how do you know so much about this?" she asked, referring to the abductions.

Darien paused and shrugged. "I know someone with Interpol who keeps me updated."

Serena felt like there was more to the story but decided not to push it. She figured he would tell her when he was ready. Looking at her watch, she was shocked to see it was almost one o'clock. Serena knew Rei would be expecting her for lunch, and she was reluctant to leave, but knew they would come looking for her if she didn't get back.

She smiled brightly. "Well Darien, I must say, I really like this side of you. I'm glad you decided to be my friend...but I should really be going. Rei-chan is expecting me for lunch." she motioned to the temple.

Darien nodded in agreement. He should have been at work hours ago, but decided to be reckless for once. And in his mind it paid off. "Here, let me walk you back." he took her bag to carry for her. A very gentleman-like behavior.

Once outside of the coffee shop, she noticed his attire again and she remembered where he was originally supposed to be. "Darien? What time were you supposed to be at work?" she asked warily, afraid she'd kept him from his job.

He shook his head. "I wasn't scheduled for work, I just go in on the weekends to get caught up on paperwork."

She could see that about him and realized he really needed to loosen up and have some fun. "Oh Darien, we are going to have to start getting you to come out of your shell!" Stopping at the base of the temple stairs, her eyes lit up like the fourth of July. "Oh! Why don't you come with us tonight? My friends and I are supposed to go to the movies!" Without realizing it, she had just asked him out.

Seeing his shock, she amended quickly "as friends of course."

Darien smiled politely. He'd be lying if he said he didn't wish it was a real date, but they had agreed to be friends, and he would try to be just that. Besides, he didn't think staying away from her was an option anymore. "I'd like that." he replied.

Getting an idea, she grabbed a pen out of her bag and flipped his hand over, jotting down her number on his palm. Darien's breath caught in his throat at her casual touch.

"Call me around seven and I'll let you know where we'll be."

He alternated staring at his hand, her touch lingering on his hand and the one responsible bounding up the stairs of the temple. She waved from the top, giving him another one of her bright smiles. He waved back as he thought to himself that he could definitely see himself falling for this one.

**Pssst! I've completed this story, save for the epilogue and final edit, so chapter updates should be daily! *squee* So what that means is now I have a couple stories which I can pursue, but I want your opinion! **

**Check out my blog to cast your vote!  
**

**And remember...review, review, review! ^.^**


	7. Chapter 7

**So I just realized that every time I try to post my blog website address here, **** takes it off. Bummer...so I'm on livejournal under this pen name! ^.^**

**Hopefully it stays up now! **

**Enjoy! ^.^**

Darien had never been this flustered about going out before, although his social life was less than stellar. He remembered going on a few dates in high school through prodding from his father, but once he was in college he dedicated himself one hundred percent. It was just as well. He didn't need the distraction, or a repeat of the heartbreak he suffered years earlier. Which is why his interest in this one baffled him, yet he found himself unable to stay away.

He showed up at the theatre half an hour early, unable to sit and wait at home any longer. He was also unsure what to wear, so he settled on a pair of jeans and a polo shirt with a jacket since it was still cool at night. They were supposed to meet around nine for a nine fifteen show, and it wasn't a movie theatre, it was a live play. He chuckled. He could see Serena getting the two mixed up.

"Darien!" Turning he saw the blonde bunny and her friends walking down the sidewalk towards him. She was breathtaking. From his vantage point he could see she was dressed simply, wearing a jeans and a sparkly long sleeve top. Her blond hair was in a pony tail and swung effortlessly behind her as she and her friends reached him.

"You look very enchanting Serena." He decided to compliment her to test the waters. She smiled at him brightly. Success.

"Thanks, so do you!" Before they could talk anymore, Rei cleared her throat, reminding Serena to introduce everyone.

"Sorry...Darien, you remember Mina and Rei-chan?" He nodded politely as she introduced the guys they were with. "This is Yuichiro-san and Andrew. Guys this is Darien."

Darien shook hands with Andrew and bowed to Yuichiro, as he did the same. They made their way to the ticket booth and Darien couldn't help but notice that they were paired off, as if they were on a double, well, triple date. They were standing in line for a play based on a sixteenth century opera called The Peony Pavillion. It was becoming a popular play throughout all of Asia, considering it was of Chinese origin.

At the ticket booth, Serena grabbed her wallet to pay, but Darien was quicker. He motioned to the teller for two tickets, and handed over a bill large enough for the two of them. He was delighted to see a blush cover her cheeks as she thanked him.

Inside the theatre, they were lucky enough to get seats right in front of the stage. The seats were closer together than Serena was used to in American theaters and Serena found herself flanked by Darien and Mina. Darien was on the end of the isle, and Andrew, Rei and Yuichiro were on the other side of Mina. Serena and Darien both were acutely aware of each other, the side of their arms touching unabashedly.

When the lights went down, signaling the start of the play, Andrew put his arm around Mina who was more than happy to lean into him and away from Serena freeing up some room to her right. Darien smirked to see she made no attempt to move away from him, just as he made no attempt to lean away from her toward the isle. They also found they could not escape the electric charge emanating between them. It was as if a soda bottle had been shaken and was about to pop any second.

It wasn't until a sex scene disguised as a dream played out right in front of them that caused them nervously shift in their seats, faces glowing crimson. The actors were behind a boulder prop, but the dialogue was blatantly obvious what was unfolding. Serena glanced to her right to see Mina and Andrew lip locked and rolled her eyes. She shifted to sitting on her left side, her back partially to the lovebirds and her crossed legs caused her right foot to lightly brush the back of Darien's leg.

Realizing she touched him, she went to remove her leg and whispered her apologies.

Darien decided to pop the tension as he grabbed her leg, placing it back behind his own leg again, his fingers lingering a moment too long. Serena felt like her skin was on fire from his touch, even through her jeans. He leaned towards her and whispered in her ear, "You're fine" his warm breath tickling her ear. He risked a smile hoping he wasn't being too forward and was rewarded she smiled back and leaned closer to him.

They stayed like that until halfway through the play when Darien risked a peek at Serena. Tears were streaming down her face. Not that he could blame her. The main heroine had just died from lovesickness and was now a ghost, searching for her dream lover. Unable to help himself, his arm found his way around her shoulders, and she responded by leaning on his chest, sniffing softly.

By the end of the play, the heroine was brought back to life by her now real dream lover, and they lived happily ever after as Serena stood to applaud. Within seconds the whole crowd was giving a standing ovation.

Once the curtain fell, Darien immediately took Serena's hand and led their group out of the theater. Serena felt a jolt at his touch, and found herself liking his small advances. She knew they had talked about being friends, but she wondered how much of that was really a pretense on his part.

Outside, they girls started gushing over the play, and Darien had reluctantly given up her hand. Andrew smirked and joined Darien off to the side. "I didn't realize this was going to be a girly play." Darien took a moment to size him up. He hadn't had the chance earlier, and now that he looked at him, he reminded Darien of a frat boy, and he decided he didn't like him.

"Actually, it was a beautiful story expertly retold from it's original sixteenth century opera. I guess only those with class would get it." The harsh words were out before Darien could stop himself.

Andrew blinked at him in surprised, the smirked again, an obvious comeback on his tongue. "Aww Darien, feeling sentimental? Would you like to join the chicks in their gab fest?" he teased.

The more he talked, the less Darien liked him. At this moment he wanted nothing more than to punch him in the face. Luckily for Andrew, Yuichiro stepped into the conversation. "Chiba-san is right. It was expertly retold. I even remember my mother telling me this story as a child. Besides, being in touch with one's feminine side doesn't hurt with the ladies, right? Chicks love the sentimental stuff!"

Darien smiled at the tact Yuichiro had. He had effectively cooled Darien's temper and snuffed out Andrew's taunting. Darien was starting to really like Yuichiro.

A hand snuck it's way back into Darien's and he looked down to see the bluest eyes staring up at him. "Whatcha talking about?"

He smiled down at her. "You know, guy stuff."

The girls had rejoined them, as Serena stated, "So the girls and I were talking, and we were thinking of heading down to a burger joint Rei-chan knows. You in?"

How could he say no to that face? "Of course. Lead the way _watashi no usagi_." She looked at him funny, but decided to brush it off as she quelled the butterflies in her stomach. He did however get the attention of Rei and Yuichiro who looked at him with their eyebrows raised knowing exactly what he just called her. He shrugged at them and let 'his' blonde bunny pull him down the sidewalk with Andrew and Mina bringing up the rear.

**The play The Peony Pavillion is a sixteenth century opera from China. I was first introduced to this play through a historical novel called 'Peony in Love' by Lisa See. It is a fantastic novel and I definitely recommend it with a box of tissues!**

**As always, remember to review, review, review! ^.^**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here is chapter 8! Remember to check out my blog on my profile and vote for the story you'd like to see next!**

**REVISED - so it turns that this site takes out asterisks defining a break in the story. I'm sorry for any confusion this may have caused! I've added a line to help transition to the next part of the story.**

**I hope you enjoy! ^.^**

A month had passed since that day in the coffee shop, and it looked as if Serena and Darien were dating, though neither one would admit it. They often went out together, held hands, and Rei and Mina had caught them snuggling during a movie night, but they were both adamant about remaining friends because it was what they thought the other one wanted. Mina voiced her frustration one night after the girls had moved back into the apartment on campus.

"Ugh, you can be so blonde! Can't you see this guy is head over heels for you mate?"

Serena was sitting in the living room as Rei went to the kitchen to pop some popcorn. The coffee table was littered with nail polish and the floor with pillows.

"I don't know how this is any of your business, _mate_." Serena found that she felt better when she teased Mina back by using her own Aussie slang against her.

Mina just stared at her. "Really? Then tell me, where did you get that bracelet hmmm?"

Mina was taunting her and she knew it. Her hand subconsciously turned the bracelet around her wrist. It was a simple silver bracelet with cherry blossoms sewn into the delicate chain. Serena's thought of the day she received it.

_"Darien, what's this?" Serena held a blue box that he had just placed in her hand. _

_It had been a couple of days since the theater, and they had spent almost every day together, getting to know one another. It was the last day of the cherry blossom festival and Darien suggested they go._

_"Just a little something I picked up in the gift shop at work." He wasn't going to tell her it was from a high end jeweler down the street. He was afraid she wouldn't accept it if she knew he spent that kind of money on her._

_They were sitting on a bench in the park, the last of the cherry blossoms of the season falling gently around them. It look like it could be a scene from a movie. Serena popped the box open and inside was the prettiest bracelet she had ever seen._

_"Oh my God Darien, I-I can't accept this! It must have cost a fortune!" she exclaimed. She couldn't help but notice the butterflies in her stomach and the tingling feeling in her chest at the thoughtfulness of the gift._

_He smiled as he put his arm on the back of the bench behind her. "It was nothing. Like I said, hospital gift shop. Besides, I remember you told me cherry blossoms were your favorite so when I saw it I had to get it. No big deal." _

_She looked at him about to protest again. His fingers found their way to her lips for the second time that week. He could see it was becoming a trend. Truth be told, he would have used any excuse to touch her. "Watashi no usagi, please accept this gift."_

_Knowing she couldn't refuse, she blinked and nodded. He smiled at her, and took his fingers from her soft lips. He then took the bracelet from the box and snapped it on her wrist._

Mina stared at Serena, unbelieving that she would just ignore her like that. "Arrrgggghhh! Rei-chan, please talk some sense into this bloody headed sheila!"

Rei-chan smiled from the kitchen, taking the popcorn out of the microwave. "I think Serena is right on this one Mina-chan. Although anyone can see they are obviously head over heels for each other, especially the way he calls her _watashi no usagi._" She wiggled her eyebrows at Serena.

Serena scowled at her friend. "Way to be passive-aggressive Rei-chan." Then her demeanor changed as she leaned forward towards her. "Now that you brought it up, what is the literal translation of _watashi no usagi_?"

Rei smiled knowingly and had a sneaky suspicion this question was just to verify what Serena already knew. "_My_ bunny. It's a very possessive endearment."

Serena remained emotionless as she shook her head and sat back. Mina exploded.

"See! This is what I'm talking about! He's obviously fallen for you, now make a damn move girly!" Mina threw a pillow at Serena hitting her in the face. "Even Rei-chan agrees!" Serena glared at her flatmate but put the pillow back on the couch, not taking the bait.

Rei shrugged. "Just calling it like I see it." She placed the popcorn on the coffee table and sat among the pillows.

Mina was like a dog with a bone. "Seriously, you see how happy I am with Andrew and how happy Rei-chan is with Yuichiro," she then turned on Rei, "which as you saw took her some time to admit how she really felt too. She wasted precious moments being ignorant!"

Rei shrugged her shoulders again as if nothing bothered her. "I do things my own way. Now butt out!" She threw a handful of popcorn at the blonde, who sat mouth agape for a few seconds before retaliating. Popcorn, pillows and laughter filled the room and officially started their girls night.

After the pillow fight calmed down, they had chosen to watch a scary movie that night on Serena's laptop. It was coming up on a highly intense moment when Serena heard something outside their door. She looked in the direction of the sound, unsure if her active imagination was running away with her. Not hearing it again she went back to the movie.

A few minutes later she heard the same sound and this time paused the movie.

"Hey! It was getting to a good part!" Mina protested.

"Shhhh! I thought I heard something." They all paused, silent, hoping to hear what Serena did. After a few moments a loud bang came from the front door, causing the girls to jump and scream out.

Rei was the first to recover. She flipped on the lights and marched straight to the door.

Mina was the one who cried out. "Rei-chan, don't open the door it might be..." the words paused on her lips as Rei opened the door.

"Nothing." There was nobody there. Mina started giggling at their over active imaginations. "See guys, I told you it was nothing. Now can we get back to our movie?"

Rei was perplexed and Serena couldn't shake the chill she now had which had nothing to do with the movie.

* * *

"Are you sure this is all right? I know we are just friends, but Mina really wanted me to come and Yuichiro is taking care of Rei because she is sick, and I didn't want to be the third wheel..."

Darien smirked as he used his usual way to make her stop rambling. He could see the blush rising in her cheeks as his fingers touch her lips and smiled.

"It's fine. Really, I don't mind. Anytime to spend with you _watashi no usagi_ is time well spent in my book" he removed his hand.

She smiled back happy that he was on board. Andrew had asked Mina out on a single date, but after what had happened the other night at the girls sleepover, she was really freaked out and she didn't want to go alone. Mina had made up a story that she was trying to get Serena and Darien together and had asked them along. Apparently Andrew didn't mind.

After dinner in Roppongi at a quaint little sushi bar, they decided to walk downtown to a club Andrew knew called The Blue Dragon. It was considered a popular tourist hot spot, and even Serena remembered classmates talking about it in school. Inside the club were flashing lights, bars at every corner and a dance floor. Mina and Serena hadn't been somewhere like this since the 'rave' incident and Serena was had to admit she was a bit nervous. Besides this wasn't really her scene. Mina apparently forgot all about that night and waved to Serena as she and Andrew made their way to the floor.

Standing in the back of the club, Serena felt Darien's strong presence next to her and was grateful. Looking up at him, his eyes were already trained on hers, and he could see her hesitation at being in a place like this. Although it was safe, as most places downtown are, it still unnerved her a bit. It struck Darien as ironic that Tokyo had one of the lowest crime rates in the world.

Darien leaned down to speak so she could hear him. "Do you want to dance or grab a table in the back?"

She smiled thankful he read her expression correctly. She motioned towards the table. Most men would have taken her hand and led her there, but not Darien. He made sure to stay by her side, his hand firm on the small of her back.

At the hightop table they chose, the music wasn't as loud and they found they could carry on a conversation without screaming.

"Are you okay?" His eyes showed worry.

She smiled at him. "Yeah, just places like this still give me the creeps, after..."

Darien placed a hand on hers. "I know."

She smiled and realized they were really getting to know one another, and she liked the feeling.

They sat talking about school and work and everything in between like they always did until Mina and Andrew came up to the table.

"Guys, I think Andrew is sick."

Serena and Darien were immediately on their feet and helped Mina take Andrew outside. He had a sheen of sweat on his face and he looked pale. "I'm fine really."

Mina turned on him. "You are obviously not fine sweetheart."

Serena spoke next. "We can take the subway back to Roppongi and then we can take you home. Mina can drive your car and Darien and I can follow you."

Andrew smiled at the kind gesture. "Thanks, but I think it might be faster if I just take the subway home."

Mina looked worried. "Are you sure babe? It would be no problem at all. Do you want me to go with you?"

An alarm went off in Serena's head, but luckily Andrew answered correctly. "No, it's fine. Besides, you aren't supposed to be out alone." They had told him about the missing women and the fact that Mina and Serena were major targets and had to be watched carefully when they were off campus.

Mina smiled and lowered her voice. "I wasn't talking about leaving once we got you home."

Serena rolled her eyes, and Darien looked around the street pretending not to listen to their conversation, obviously uncomfortable. Andrew glanced at the pair then lowered his voice as well. "As much as I would love that, I was hoping that would happen when I wasn't going to keel over from something bad I ate."

Mina smirked at him, knowing he was right, and happy their relationship was heading that way. She kissed him on the cheek. "Be careful going home. You're blonde too you know."

He smirked back. "Yes, but I'm not beautiful like you." Mina blushed profusely as the three of them watched Andrew walk down to the subway.

Turning around to head in the opposite direction to Roppongi, Mina was blissful. "Isn't he a great bloke! I mean, he's handsome and he has the brightest green eyes I've ever seen, and his body" Mina made a guttural sound which was very animalistic before continuing. "Who knew I'd meet someone like him, here of all places! This is just proof that everything happens for a reason."

Serena couldn't help but agree with her, and smiled up at the dark headed man walking next to her. "I couldn't agree more Mina."

Not realizing that statement was not for her, Mina prattled on the whole way back about Andrew. Darien however was extremely quiet, which Serena noticed. She squeezed his hand to get his attention.

"You okay?" She whispered, Mina still chattering on to the air in front of them.

Darien's eyes were troubled. He knew he shouldn't feel off about the way Andrew left, but he did. Then again it might just be because he didn't like the guy and that he rubbed him the wrong way, or maybe it was because he didn't trust anyone he didn't know. He shook it off and decided not to say anything to Serena.

He smiled down at her. "Yep."

Serena wasn't buying it. "What's wrong, really?"

He wasn't used to someone knowing him well enough to call him out. He sighed. "It's nothing. Everything is fine. I promise." He squeezed her hand in reassurance.

She frowned. He was holding out on her. She could tell something was bothering him and she wished he would tell her.

Darien drove the two girls back to campus. He wasn't completely happy they were staying alone again, but the guard at the entrance to the campus checked everyone's ID before letting them enter. That made him feel a little better, but still couldn't shake this nagging feeling.

He pulled into a spot, and Mina gave her thanks before getting out of the car to wait by the stairs for Serena to say goodnight.

Darien grabbed Serena's arm gently before she opened her door. "Stay with me tonight."

Serena was shocked to say the least. They made such an effort to keep up the 'friend' facade that she couldn't believe he was finally taking the leap, however before she could say 'yes', he continued. "I have a nagging feeling I shouldn't leave you alone tonight."

So there it was. He was just concerned about her safety, which was sweet, but deflating nonetheless. She sighed, and placed her hands on his face.

"Darien, I'll be fine. We're on campus and Mina and I are together." She knew if their relationship did ever escalate to that point, she wanted their first night together to be because he wanted it, not because he was worried about her.

He didn't smile. "That's what I'm afraid of."

She couldn't help but be thankful he was looking out for her, even if it was just as a friend. She removed her hands and leaned in to kiss his cheek. "You worry too much. You'll get gray hairs." Her memory surged at the last time she spoke those words. It was to her mother.

_I should call her in the morning_. She thought to herself. Seeing Darien was still worried, she tried to ease his mind. "Tell you what, I'll call you in the morning when I wake up so you know nothing bad happened to me okay?"

He seemed to ease at that, but just slightly. She smiled at him and waved goodbye as she got out of his car. He waited a few moments after they disappeared in the stairwell before he drove off, his nagging feeling still present.

Mina was still gushing about Andrew as they walked up the three flights of stairs to their apartment. Serena was happy her friend was happy, but she wished she would just shut up already. She smirked at the thought of someone gagging Mina. Upon reaching the third floor, they noticed the light on the landing between the four apartments was out.

"Hmm, I'll have to call the office about that in the morning." Serena took out her keys and placed the key in the door, and realized Mina stopped talking. "What's the matter Mina, run out of things to say?" She turned around to see Mina slumped in some guys arms, a rag over her mouth. He was wearing all black, with a ski mask on, but before she could scream out, a hand covered her own mouth with a rag. Right before she passed out, she noticed the color of the eyes of the man holding Mina. They were bright green.

Her last thoughts were that Darien was right, and that she wouldn't be able to call her mother after all.

**Dun Dun Dun! What do you think will happen next? Remember, review, review, review! ^.^**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9!**

**Enjoy! ^.^**

It was seven o'clock when Darien's eyes shot open from habit, even after a restless night sleep. All he did was worry about her all night.

He knew it was too soon for Serena to call him, and he didn't want to wake her up so he forced himself to make coffee, eat breakfast and read a medical textbook until she did. Nine o'clock rolled around and he still hadn't heard from her. He decided he could risk a call to her. If he woke her up then at least he would know she was all right.

He dialed her number, and let it ring.

Ring.

Ring.

Ring.

"Hi you've reached Serena, leave a message at the beep!" Beep.

"Serena, hey it's Darien, I was just calling to, what I mean is you said you would call, and now I sound like I couldn't wait for you to call...please call me when you get this. I'm worried about you."

Darien hung up the phone, flustered at the fact that he couldn't reach her or hear the sound of her voice. He wasn't sure which one was more pressing to him.

Another hour passed and Darien tried her number again, with no answer. Deciding he could wait no longer, he grabbed his jacket and his keys and flew out the door.

Reaching the campus, the guard recognized him from before and let him through. He took the steps two at a time until he reached the third floor. Reaching Apartment 2 he stared in horror. Serena's keys were in the lock. Immediately opening the door he barged into the apartment.

"Serena! Mina! I can't believe you guys left your keys in the..." the words died on his lips as he realized he was alone. They girls weren't there.

Panic set in as he flew from the apartment, keys still in hand. Knowing the police wouldn't do anything for twenty-four hours, he didn't bother calling them. Instead he headed for Rei's temple, flying through the streets of Azabu-Juuban and Roppongi like a bat out of hell.

His tires screeched to a halt outside the temple, and much like the stairwell, took the steps two or three at a time.

"Hino-san! Yuichiro-san! The girls are missing!" He cried out once he reached the top. Rei emerged from behind a screen as Yuichiro came out from around the back of the temple.

"Chiba-san? What are you doing here? Please keep your voice down, people are praying." Rei addressed him calmly. It was Sunday morning and the temple was considered a holy place on that day.

He could not believe she was being so calm, but lowered his voice anyway. "I'm sorry Hino-san, but are the girls with you? Here? Serena and Mina?" his voice was tight.

A confused look crossed her face. "Chiba-san, they are not here."

"What's going on?" Yuichiro walked up and join them at the top of the stairs.

Rei didn't have a chance to answer, because Darien beat her to the punch, panic in his eyes. "The girls are missing. I went to their dorm this morning, and found these still in the door." He held up Serena's keys.

Rei's eyes widened, knowing Serena would never be that careless. She whispered something to Yuichiro who took off then turned to Darien. "Give me a minute to change, I'm coming with you to the police station."

Darien nodded curtly and took off down the stairs towards his car. Less than a minute later, Rei and Yuichiro came flying down the steps and they were off.

"Tell me everything that happened Chiba-san." Rei was in the front seat.

Darien ran a hand through his hair in frustration as he took tight corners and sped across town. "Mina had been asked out by Andrew and she didn't want to go alone. So Serena didn't want to be the third wheel and asked me to tag along. We went to dinner, then Andrew had an idea to try a club downtown called The Blue Dragon. We went in, Mina and Andrew danced, Serena and I sat at a table and talked until they joined us again. Andrew was obviously sick so he took the subway home and I took the girls home." He paused for a moment.

Rei didn't miss a beat. "What Chiba-san? Any little thing could help us."

He looked at her before admitting his feeling from last night. "I don't know Hino-san, I just never got a good vibe from that guy. Ever since the first night I met him he struck me as a _hebi, _a snake, and last night was no exception. Something was weird the way he got sick. We all ate the same thing at the restaurant so why aren't the rest of us sick?"

Rei seemed to ponder that for a moment before the car screeched to a halt outside the police station. Getting out, Rei and Yuichiro had to run to keep up with Darien.

Inside, he made a right towards the detectives station instead of straight to the desk where you file a missing person report.

"Chiba-san..." Rei motioned toward the desk.

He shook his head. "I'm going above their heads."

Rei and Yuichiro shared a glance and followed after him. The went through two doors and up an elevator to the third floor and through another door up there. The door was labeled 'Roppongi, Minato, Detectives.'

Darien wasted no time and walked straight to a desk on the far left side of the room. A man was sitting there filling out reports.

"I need to know everything you know about the missing blondes. Now." Darien's voice held such authority that Rei and Yuichiro just stood by and watched this unfold. Darien obviously knew this man.

When he turned around, Rei could see he was an older gentleman, with jet black hair peppered with gray, as was his mustache. His eyes were dark, but he held a striking resemblance to Darien. She glanced at the name on the desk and it read 'Detective Chiba.'

"Well, hello son. Long time no see."

Rei put two and two together but then knit her brow in confusion. "Darien, I thought you said you had no family?"

Darien was fuming but answered her question without taking his eyes off 'Dad.' "I don't. This man used to be my father."

Practiced at hiding his emotion, Darien's father didn't react to his son's comment, but asked one of his own. "Why do you need to know about the missing girls?"

Darien tried hard to contain himself. They were wasting precious time with these questions, and who knows where Serena could be by now. "A friend of mine was taken and I need to get her back."

"Well, I'm sorry to hear that, but you know as well as I do, once someone is taken there is little we can do."

Darien lost it and slammed his hand down on his desk. "Damn it Dad! I'm not playing around! Now tell me what you know so I can find her!"

The other detectives in the pen sat up as if to stop this stranger, but Darien's father waved them off. He then stood and motioned for the three of them to follow, taking them to a private conference room. Pulling out a chair for himself he motioned to Darien. "Do you have a picture?"

Darien nodded curtly and took out his wallet. Inside was a picture Darien had taken of Serena spinning under the cherry blossoms at the temple.

Detective Chiba inspected the picture. "She's very pretty Mamoru-san. She looks a lot like your mother."

Clenching his jaw, Darien responded "I know. Which is why I have to find her. She doesn't deserve the same fate as Mom. Please, help me."

Looking up at the change in his voice, Detective Chiba could see his son was in love with this girl and his heart broke for him right there and then. It seemed his son would suffer the same fate he did those ten years ago.

He sighed and began telling them all he knew. "About ten years ago Japan noticed an influx of abductions, primarily blonde hair, blue eyed foreigners. For years we had no idea who was behind it and even went as far as to ban foreigners from entering our country. Then we got word that the surrounding countries were having the same issue. As I'm sure you know the story, the Emperor of China was having these girls abducted for his own sick pleasure. Most of them became his wives or concubines. The ones who didn't go along, were executed in front of the remaining women. He didn't care about age either, so when he started abducting teenage girls, the surrounding countries banded together. We launched a rescue party to go into Beijing, but found nothing. The emperor was hiding them in a secret compound and going through legal avenues would have take too long.

"Things got real for Mamoru-san and I about five years ago. Mamoru-san's mother was taken. She was American and had blonde hair as well. As hard as I tried to keep her safe I failed. I tracked her down myself based on the inteligence we received and found her. Unfortunately there was another girl, a teenager that had been taken with her. She sacrificed herself so the teen could get away. Then I watched them shoot her in the head."

He paused for a moment and looked at Darien. "She had his eyes." Rei and Yuichiro were stunned at the story, but refused to make a sound. It was starting to make sense to Rei now, the way Darien had been acting around Serena. She just prayed that they would find her in time so he could tell her himself.

Detective Chiba sighed before continuing. "After they shot my wife in the head, I tried to fight them, but ended up getting beaten and left for dead. By some miracle, I made it back to Japan and back to my son, but I couldn't look at him without seeing her, so I hired a nanny to finish raising him. After I came back, the abductions seemed to stop. Perhaps they knew we were getting too close.

"Then a couple of years ago the abductions started again, but we were back to square one. None of our original intelligence was correct anymore. They had completely changed their structure. New information suspected that the Korean rebel army was involved until someone came forward with proof they were innocent.

"This informant has been working for us ever since, helping us smuggle the women back out of the new compound, once we found it. We realized our mistake last time by confronting the Emperor head on. Now we have a different plan of attack. We take the girls back we can find before he ever gets to them until Marshall Law comes into effect in China."

Darien's face showed nothing as he asked, "How do I find this informant?"

Detective Chiba hesitated. Regardless of what happened after they lost his mother, he still loved his son, and wasn't keen on sending him into the lion's den. "Are you sure this is what you want to do? I could put the word out and he could bring them back? You don't have to get involved."

The look Darien gave his father solidified his resolve. Darien loved this girl and he would stop at nothing to get her back.

"All right, come with me. I'll get you the information you need to find him." As Detective Chiba rose from his seat, Rei saw that Darien lifted his father's pistol from the desk and tucked it in his back.

**I want to send a personal shout out to Starr...Your help with Mina was greatly appreciated. Every writer strives to have the most current and accurate information and you were a big part of that! So thank you! You'll definitely be my go-to-Aussie-girl! ^.^**

**Don't forget to review! **


	10. Chapter 10

Black.

Movement.

Rocking back and forth.

Serena opened her eyes and all she saw was black. It took her a few minutes to recall the last thing she saw.

Bright green eyes. Mina...

Mina! Trying not to panic, she took a deep breath and realized there was a bag over her head and her arms are tied behind her back. She listened intently and could hear someone stirring next to her. Praying to God it was Mina, she rolled onto her back, her arms pinned successfully beneath her and ended up rolling into a body.

Feeling the body next to her tense, Serena spit out a warning. "Mina is that you? If it is don't scream, it's just me." If there were people around them, they would have said something by now right?

"Serena? Where are we?" Mina sounds groggy as if she's been drugged.

"Mina, don't panic but are you hurt?" Serena is trying to assess the situation.

"I...I don't think so, my head hurts like bloody hell."

Serena released her breath thankful they weren't hurt. "Mina, I think we've been taken by those men everyone warned us about. Please don't panic, we'll get out of here, I promise." Serena hoped she wasn't making promises she couldn't keep.

Mina started to whimper. "Are we going to die?"

"No!" Serena whispers, a little too harshly. She wasn't going to entertain that notion. "Just play it cool and we'll figure a way out."

"Okay" was the meek reply.

They stopped talking as the vehicle they were in stopped moving.

Serena took this chance to warn Mina. "Whatever you do, don't fight them ok?" She had heard those who fight end up dead. That was not going to happen to them.

Before Mina could respond, they heard doors open and they were being dragged out the back.

Serena let them take her out of the van and stand her on solid ground, assuming they were doing the same for Mina. She could hear faint talking ahead of her, and was fairly positive that this was the exchange.

The guard holding Mina decided he was going to have some fun with his 'charge.'

"Why aren't you a pretty little thing" he hissed into her ear. Mina, feeling his hands start to roam cried out. "What are you doing? Stop it, no! No! Please don't!" she started screaming, and then all of a sudden, a gunshot.

"Mina! MINA! What's happening?" Serena cried out for her friend.

"She's fine." An familiar voice stated, but Serena was too busy listening for Mina to recognize it. She could hear Mina sobbing softly.

Her heart felt like it was taken from her chest and thrust back in. If Mina was okay, then who was shot?

"I told you they are not to be touched. They are the Emperor's property now, and he likes them pure."

Realization hit both of them at the same time, but Mina spoke first through her sobs. "Andrew?"

The bags were immediately ripped from their heads to reveal Andrew, and five, now four other men dressed in black with ski masks. There was a man in black with a bullet in his head on the ground next to Mina. Serena continued her quick inventory while Mina talked.

Tears were falling freely from her eyes. "Andrew? How could you? I trusted you! I TRUSTED YOU!" Mina became enraged as she started kicking and screaming towards him.

The new man holding Mina clenched tighter to stop her from moving, and she cried out in pain.

"Not so hard! Remember, no marks!" Turning to Mina he gently stroked her face. "Ah Mina, I am truly sorry. If only that wig was real the first night we met, we would have only taken her." He gestured towards Serena.

Serena's face showed no emotion. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction. She looked around them and noticed along with the five men that took them, there were three more on the other side of the van, presumably the ones they were being sold to.

"You can go to hell you bastard!" Then Mina did the most undignified thing Serena has ever seen. She spit in Andrew's face.

Stepping back, he took a napkin out of his pocket and wiped his face. He looked at her one more time. "I am truly sorry for this, but it is out of my control." He motioned to the guy behind her and the girls were in blackness again and being shuffled forward towards the men waiting to bring them to the Emperor.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11! Eek we are getting close to the end! Remember reviews make writers happy! ^.^**

Darien paid their way onto a private plane, and no questions were asked about the gun sitting against Darien's back. They were headed for Beijing, China. Darien, Rei and Yuichiro had packed lightly, knowing they were attempting a suicide mission. Only one man, this informant had successfully infiltrated the Emperor's compound, and he was their only hope.

Darien looked at Rei and Yuichiro sitting next to him on the plane. It was obvious how much they were in love, and he couldn't help but feel that this wasn't their fight. When he had said as much to Rei back in Tokyo, he almost lost his head for suggesting such an absurdity.

"_How dare you Chiba-san! She is my friend too! Don't be mistaken that you are the only one who cares for her!_"

That was the end of that conversation. Oddly enough, Darien couldn't recall that he disputed any part of her statement.

They figured the kidnappers had about a twelve hour head start. Darien knew they wouldn't risk a plane, so they must have taken a boat then a vehicle to drive them to the compound. Darien only hoped they would make it in time. His father had sent out a message to the informant that they would be looking for him. He had insisted Darien take one of his radios to keep in contact. Apparently his father would be acting as the middle man.

They reached Beijing Capital International Airport by nightfall. Then Darien found an off road vehicle to rent, just in case. They knew they were heading northwest of Beijing, towards the Jiulong Mountains. The latest intelligence Detective Chiba shared with them showed that that was the vicinity of the new compound. Rumor had it that a secret underground train ran directly from the Imperial Palace in Beijing to the compound, which was why no one ever found the girls. They were never held at the palace.

Driving under the cover of night, they reached the base of the Jiulong Mountains by midnight, and all they could do was wait to hear from Detective Chiba as to where do they go from here.

* * *

With the bags over their heads, the girls knew they were in another vehicle, but couldn't tell where they were. At the exchange Serena could tell they were on a mountain of sorts. Once they were handed over, it didn't feel like the vehicle had even left the mountain.

The vehicle they were in now came to a stop and again they were thrust from the back. Serena couldn't help but be proud of Mina. She hadn't made one peep.

They were carried this time through a door and Serena could instantly smell jasmine. The men gave an order in Chinese, and set them down. Once they heard a door close and lock behind them, the bags were taken off their heads.

Looking around, Serena could see bright fabrics, and pillows along the walls and floor. To the right of the room was a tiled floor and a privacy screen with a claw foot tub behind it. To the left there was a clothes rack and oversized pillows along the wall. Looking straight ahead she noticed there were two makeup stations. They've been expecting them all along which told Serena this had been planned. By Andrew.

Turning around, she could see the only doors in the room, double doors. The doors they must have come through. The doors weren't solid, but were made of glass that was frosted. She could see the two guards silhouettes standing outside the door. Of course they would be guarded. Looking back around the room, she saw they were in the company of one other woman. Serena couldn't help but notice that her face was covered from the nose down, but her eyes held fear.

Without a word, the woman moved around behind them and clipped the ties on their hands. She then moved to undress them. Mina and Serena both jumped back, unwilling to let the stranger touch them. Mina immediately ran for the door.

"Let us out! You can't bloody keep us here! This is against the law! Please! Let us go!" She was pulling on the door so hard and screaming at the top of her lungs that the guards on the other side of the door started moving. She was successful in gaining their attention. Serena dreaded what kind of attention that would be.

Serena remembered Darien telling her that hose who were trouble ended up dead, and she immediately feared for their lives. She ran to the door and pulled Mina off, placing her hand over her mouth to quiet her.

"Mina! It's no use. Do you want them to come back?" Serena pulled her away from the door, and lowered her hand as Mina sobbed into her shoulder. They fell to the floor on the oversized pillows together and Serena cradled her shaking form.

"Shhhh, we're going to be all right. Don't worry. I won't let anything happen to us." As hard as she tried, Serena couldn't stop her own tears from welling up.

Seeing the woman advance on them again, Serena put up a hand. "No! Leave us alone right now!"

To Serena's surprise, the woman stopped and waited across the room as the girls huddled together and cried.

* * *

Click.

"Mamoru-san, do you copy?" It had been hours since they arrived, and finally Detective Chiba's voice rang through the speaker. Click.

Darien clicked a button on the side. "Yes, I'm here. Where are we going?" Click.

Click.

"You're going to head north towards the town of Wangpingzhen. Once there, you'll take the mountain road east three klicks. The informant advised me this is where the compound is. He said there will be a marker you are to look for that will lead you right to him." Click.

A small weight was lifted from Darien's chest. He was that much closer to getting Serena back.

Click. "Thanks." Click.

Click. "Be careful son." Click.

Darien had been sitting on the tailgate of the truck, while Rei and Yuichiro tried to get some sleep. Opening the driver's side door, they both jumped up, awake from the sound.

"We have a location." They nodded as he started up the truck and up the mountain they went.

* * *

Once Mina calmed down, Serena realized they had to let the woman do what she was ordered to do. She certainly didn't want to bring attention back on them after Mina's episode.

"Mina, sweetie, we have to play along for now, but I promise I will think of something to get us out of here."

Mina was calm enough now that she sat up next to her and nodded, putting her trust in Serena.

They let the woman undress them and bathe them behind the privacy screen. They stood there, each in a towel as the old woman led them to the makeup stations and immediately went to work on their hair and makeup.

When the old woman was finished, she went to the clothes rack across the room and pulled two dresses off as the girls looked in the mirror, then at each other in shock. They looked identical. People always said they looked alike, and now they truly looked the same. The old woman had done their hair up into a large bun on top of their heads, and they each sported two decorated chopsticks in the buns. Their faces were made up with white powder, dark eye shadow and eye liner which ran from their eyes to their hairline and bright red pink lipstick.

Coming back over, the old woman had two pink dresses. Once they were dressed, a sinking feeling came over Serena. They were even dressed the same. Their cheongsam dresses were identical, down to the intricate pink cherry blossoms woven throughout them. She also couldn't help but notice the slit on both sides of their dresses went all the way to their hips, a lot higher than normal, even higher than on the older woman who dressed them. Did this mean they were chosen for concubines? To be nothing more than whores for the Emperor?

Serena could feel the panic rise in her throat, but forced it down. She couldn't lose it, not in front of Mina who was barely hanging on by a thread. Serena looked around the room again and silently tried to plan an escape.

"It won't work."

Swinging her head around, she realized the older woman was the one who spoke.

Narrowing her eyes, she advanced on her. "What do you mean? What won't work?"

Years of pain and suffering in the old woman's eyes told her tale all too well. "I can see what you're doing. Yes, you are young and spry, but there is no way to escape."

She knew she was trying to scare her but Serena was determined. "Well, that way of thinking may have worked for you, but it will not work for us."

The old woman sighed. "Listen to reason child. I've seen others try to escape and they were killed for their actions. Do you want to end up dead?"

Her words brought Serena up short. She did not respond for fear her voice would give her true feelings away.

The old woman shook her head. "I didn't think so. All you can do is hope to please your Emperor or pray that he grows tired of you," she paused as if a thought just occurred to her. "But by the looks of you twins, he will be very interested in you both most of all."

The statement rang like a prophesy to Serena and she was more determined than ever to escape. She grabbed Mina and dragged her to the far corner of the room, away from the older woman's prying ears. She could see panic in Mina's eyes at what the old woman had said.

"Shhh...don't you even think for one moment I'm going to let that happen to us, you hear me?" Serena whispered to her, her hands tight on the sides of Mina's face, forcing her to see how serious she was.

Mina nodded, tears threatening to spill. "How are we going to get out of here? There are men guarding us and who knows what the bloody hell is on the other side of that door."

Serena thought for a moment, still crouched down with Mina. If she could find a way to incapacitate the old woman, they might have a chance against the two guards, that is if there were ONLY two guards. It was risky, but they had to try.

"Mina, I need to know if you're okay with this. I can probably take out the old woman but I will need your help with the two guards." Mina nodded and Serena continued. "You realize I have no idea what's on the other side of that door right?" Another nod.

"Okay then. You sit here and pretend to cry. I'm going to take care of things."

Mina nodded and Serena thought she heard her mumble, "That won't be too hard for me."

Getting up, Serena left Mina in the corner and made her way to the old woman, stopping right in front of her. "I can't get her to stop crying. Maybe you can help?"

The old woman looked up at her and sighed as if this was a common occurrence among the women who are brought here. Getting up, the old woman walked past her, but only got one step before Serena grabbed her from behind, placing a hand over her mouth and applied pressure to her windpipe. Mina's eyes were wide as saucers as Serena prayed she wouldn't kill the woman. All she wanted was for her to pass out.

Within a few seconds her prayer was answered and the old woman's body went limp in her arms. Laying her down gently, she motioned for Mina to help her as she checked the woman's pulse.

She felt relief at the steady thrum of a heartbeat pulsing in her neck. Mina meekly came over and Serena motioned for her to help move the woman out of the way. They placed her on the pillows where they just were in the corner of the room.

"Where did you learn that?" A hint of a smile crept up on Mina's face.

Serena couldn't help but smirk back. "An old boyfriend of mine insisted I take self defense classes."

A light filtered back into Mina's eyes. The light of hope. "Well, you'll have to teach me once we get the hell out of here."

As they pulled the old woman to the wall, Serena heard a sound and her head whipped around to the door. She squinted at it from across the room to see if it was opening, but the door stayed shut. Hearing the creaking sound again, she could see a panel of the wall where they were was starting to move, as if it was a secret passage.

Serena put her finger to her lips motioning for Mina to be quiet as she tip toed to the wall that moved. Standing behind it, she waited for it to open so she could pounce on whoever was coming through.

The door creaked ever so slightly and opened wide enough for passage. Serena lifted her arms, her hands clasped together, but before she could bring them down on the back of the unsuspecting victim, a head a black hair poked through.

Serena froze. "_Darien_?" she whispered. Her heart hoped beyond all reason of doubt.

The figure emerged completed and Serena felt her heart truly stop.

It was Seiya.

**So the next story is in the works...check out my blog on my profile for a sneak peek! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Ok I'm unable to help myself! I love the way this ends so I'm posting the rest of the chapters today! ^.^**

**Enjoy and review please!**

"Seiya?" Serena was sure she was seeing a ghost. It had been over three years since she saw him last in the airport before he left her

His smile grew as if he knew she would be there. "Hiya Sere, did ya miss me?"

Serena just sat there, shellshocked. The first love of her life, Seiya, the one everyone else thought was dead, was standing in front her, here. She had no words.

Mina could see the distress on her face and stepped forward. "Um, excuse me who are you?"

Seiya cocked his head at the second blonde and had to blink twice, afraid his vision was seeing double, which he was. "I was Serena's fiancé, and you look like her twin."

Mina's eyes widened like saucers at the mention of the word 'fiancé.' "I'm Mina, Serena's flatmate."

"Pleasure to meet ya Mina. Now I don't mean to rush our reunion, but we really have to go." He lowered his voice to a whisper and motioned for the girls to go into the secret passageway. "C'mon, before the guards take notice."

Mina nodded at the instruction and almost ran towards the tunnel, but Serena had yet to move. She just stood there, staring at her lost love.

Seiya seeing her hesitance, tried to urge her forward. "Sere, c'mon, we have to go before the guards come." He made a move for her and she flinched away from him.

"Y-y-you were dead. I got the letter. No one found you" she stuttered.

He sighed. They didn't have time for this. "Serena, sweetie, we can talk about this later, but we have to go." His voice whispered back harshly hoping it would motivate her.

Mina was eager to leave as well and tried to help. "Serena, c'mon mate. Let's go home."

Serena's eyes flicked to Mina, who motioned for her to follow. _Home_, Serena thought, but what did that word mean now to her? With Seiya back she wasn't sure exactly where that was. Was it back in the states? With him? Would Seiya finally come home? What about the friends she made in Japan? Mina, Rei-chan, Yuichiro-san...and Darien. Darien. Her heart ached at the thought of him. She shook the thoughts from her head. It was too much for her to deal with right then.

Blinking twice and looking from Seiya to Mina, Serena nodded and followed them into the tunnel as the secret door clicked behind them with no one the wiser.

* * *

Click.

"Dad, where am I going? I need to find this informant now!"

Click.

No response.

Click.

"Dad? Answer me!"

Click.

No response.

"Damn it!" Darien threw the radio at the dashboard as the truck flew up the mountain side. He thought foolishly that there would be an obvious sign as to where the compound was, but they had been driving for hours without any further direction from Detective Chiba.

Rei had moved to the front seat and was trying to help Darien find the location. As Darien drove over a bump on the road, something flashed in Rei's peripheral vision. "Chiba-san! Wait go back!"

He slammed on the brakes, throwing all three of them forward on their seat belts and bringing the truck to a complete standstill.

"Hino-san, we don't have time for this!" He was unbelievably anxious at the situation. The woman he loved was taken, just like his mother had been before and ironies of ironies, by the same people. He would be damned if he was going to let Serena suffer the same fate as his mother.

"Chiba-san, I saw something, go back please!" Rei pleaded with him.

Clenching his jaw to prevent him from saying something he would regret, he threw the gear into reverse and backed up.

After a few feet Rei pointed out the window "There!"

Darien stopped again. To the right of the road, was a tiny night reflector one might see on a bicycle in the middle of the bushes. Rei was out of the truck before Darien could protest that it was nothing. Yuichiro was out right after her. Sighing, Darien knew he had no choice and joined them to check it out, running a frustrated hand through his hair.

As Rei walked closer, she noticed the reflector was placed just right so they would see it. The bushes were portable, and not stationary. Moving the bushes, they saw a hidden trail that led down part of the mountain. Here was the clue they were looking for. Without a word, all three of them jumped back in the truck and Darien plowed through the remaining bushes.

* * *

The tunnel narrowed into a flight of stairs, which lead down into the darkness, but Seiya had a lantern that lighted the way. Mina clung to Serena, and she was grateful that she required comforting. She wasn't quite ready to face her past, the one walking right in front of them.

At the bottom of the stairs, they arrived at a junction in what looked to be an underground tunnel system. Seiya led them to the right. It must have been okay to talk then, because he started up a conversation as if it was the same day when he left her in the airport.

"So, Sere why are you all the way over here?"

Her courage was coming back in spurts, but she still wasn't quite ready to answer his knowing questions. "Semester abroad."

He looked back at her as they walked. "Ah, I thought you'd be done with school by now. Are you still getting your business degree?"

Her eyes narrowed at his casual conversation. "Art History actually, and you may not realize it, but I took a year off school after receiving the letter of your death!" she hissed at him.

He sighed. They may as well have the conversation now. "Serena, I never meant to hurt you."

"Never meant to _hurt_ me? Are you kidding? What did you think your '_fake_ _death_' would do to me?" She emphasized the key words to get her point across. He left her without even telling her he was alive. He just let her think that he was dead. An afterthought occurred to her.

"What about Lita? Your sister?"

Seiya stopped walking and turned around. His eyes were troubled. "I never meant to hurt anyone, but you have to understand. What I'm doing now is _saving_ lives."

Serena frowned. "Saving lives?" She paused for a moment before asking the follow up. "Seiya, how did you know where to find me?"

He took deep breath before leading them down the tunnel again. "Three years ago I came to Japan looking for the treasure I had told you about. The lead was wrong. It wasn't in Japan, it was in North Korea, but while I was in Japan, I heard rumors of blonde haired women being taken for the Emperor.

"I brushed it off and went on the search for my treasure. Taiki and Yaten were right. We got separated in the jungle of North Korea and I was kidnapped by the rebel army there." He paused waiting for a reaction.

Nothing.

He sighed and kept walking. "They went through my wallet and found a picture of you. They accused me of taking the women I had heard about in Japan. That was when I realized how bad the situation really was.

"So I told them I was working with Interpol to help find the women, and that picture was of my fiancé. Surprisingly, they let me go."

The girls were shocked. They both heard that rebel army had a reputation. Take no survivors. Mina was the one who spoke first. "They just let you go? How is that possible?"

Seiya chuckled, considering their current situation. "I'm not sure. I always liked to believe that Serena's picture was my guardian angel from afar watching over me.

Seeing the uneasy look in Serena's face, he moved on as they took a left down another tunnel. "When I was with the rebel army, I found out that it wasn't just Japan they were taking the women from. It was all over. Japan, China, Australia, Korea, all the islands. This Emperor is a real sick bastard to kidnap all those girls.

"When they let me go, I took it as a sign that this was my life's new mission. So I let everyone believe I was dead and went back to Japan to Interpol and told them what I knew, and what the rebel army had told me. It turns out the rebel army had information about the compound that Japan didn't have. After that I went out into the field to dig up more information and became an informant for them. I was the one who found the compound and the underground tunnels. I've been sneaking girls out of the Emperors reach for years now."

The girls didn't respond. Serena was letting it all sink in. Seiya, a hero? That was lightyears away from the man she once knew. It seemed that maybe this was the right path for him after all. Even if it broke her heart to get there. Seiya continued to lead them through the underground maze. They took a few more twists and turns until they heard an alarm go off above them.

The Emperor knew they were missing.

All three of them looked at each other and one word was all that was uttered. "Run!"

They took off running, following Seiya until they heard the sound of footsteps echoing around them. The soldiers were in the tunnel.

"C'mon this way!" Seiya took a sharp right down the tunnel next to them. After a few more twists and turns they saw the end of the tunnel. There was a giant grate at the end blocking their passage and they could see the moonlight filtering through the bars.

"Finally! We're saved! Mina exclaimed.

Seiya looked serious. "Don't count your chickens yet love." The girls looked at each other in confusion as they ran towards their freedom.

At the end of the tunnel, Seiya started working frantically to get the grate off. It wasn't budging.

"Why isn't it coming off Seiya!? Isn't this the way you came in?" Serena yelled at him, starting to yank on the bars herself.

"No, I used another passage! When I heard the soldiers coming from our original way out, I had to improvise!" He continued to yank as the grate moved. Slightly. It was working it's way loose, but it was taking precious time they didn't have.

Echoes of feet stomping through the tunnels reached their ears and they knew it was a matter of minutes until they were caught. Hysteria claimed them as they pulled with all their might, willing the grate to free itself.

Outside, a pair of lights flashed on the tunnel, and Seiya knew they had been found. He stopped pulling on the grate, and pulled Serena and Mina off as well.

"It's no use. They've come for us."

Serena and Mina not about to give up that easily. Mina ran back to the bars and started pulling again. "Oh hell no! I didn't come this close to become someone's whore now!" Mina had her spark back.

The girls continued to pull on the bars until he forcefully pulled them away and into a hidden alcove in the tunnel. No one saw the bracelet slide off Serena's wrist in the process and land at the base of the grate.

The girls were hidden from view by Seiya, who kept to the shadows. If someone were to look in the grate now, they wouldn't even see them.

Seeing the seriousness of the situation Seiya gave them instructions. "When they tear the grate off to get at me, I'll rush them and you two take off. Get to the bushes to the right as fast as you can and don't look back. I have a vehicle parked about a half mile down the mountain pass. The keys are in it. Take it and find a phone to call the police in Japan. Not here! The Emperor has some of them on his payroll. You'll have to lay low until your friends or the police come get you. There are hats in my truck. Use them to cover your hair. Make sure not to look anyone in the face."

They could hear a truck pull up to the grate outside. The footsteps behind them grew louder and Seiya knew it would be any minute now. He turned around and grabbed Serena's face. His eyes were somber. "I'm so sorry Serena. I never meant for this to happen. Please forgive me?"

She had never seen him this way. Shakily she nodded as he kissed her cheek, as if he was a close friend. Since he had been gone something obviously changed between them. She knew now that his heart no longer belonged to her, and her heart belonged back in Japan, to the stranger from the plane.

Seiya turned back around to wait for the onslaught of soldiers.

**Eek! So exciting! ^.^ Review, Review, Review!**


	13. Chapter 13

Darien flew down the secret trail as fast as the truck would take him. After a few twists and turns, the trail dumped into a clearing, surrounded by bushes. Darien pulled the truck into the clearing and jumped out, Rei and Yuichiro right behind him. Looking around he couldn't find anything that would tell him where to go. He looked at Rei. She was the one who noticed the reflector before, maybe she would see something now.

"Hino-san?"

She nodded and started scoping out the area, looking for anything out of place. Yuichiro and Darien right behind her. Turning to her right she saw a set of bushes similar to the ones up on the road.

"Over here, I think."

The guys rushed over to where Rei was standing. The bushes _were_ like the ones hiding the secret trail. Glossy and portable. The guys pushed the bushes out of the way to reveal a large tunnel opening, covered by a grate.

Darien immediately ran to the grate and peered inside. He could hear footsteps from the other end, but couldn't see anything else. Looking down, he saw a dainty silver bracelet with cherry blossom charms woven into the chain.

"Serena..." he whispered as he bent to pick up the bracelet through the bars.

* * *

"Serena..."

Serena's head perked up at the sound of her name.

"They are standing at the grate. Any minute now they'll pull it off and I'll yell for you to run. Got it?" Seiya whispered trying not to bring attention to their whereabouts.

Serena tugged on his shirt. "Seiya, did you say my name?"

He shook his head. "No, why?"

She furrowed her eyebrows. "I could have swore I just heard someone call my name..."

"SERENA!"

Her eyes widened at that voice. A voice she'd know anywhere. She pushed past Seiya into the tunnel to see Darien standing on the other side of the grate.

"Darien!"

His eyes widened upon seeing her. As she started to run to him, a man came out of the dark and grabbed her from behind. Fury lit his eyes. In one swift move, Darien removed the pistol from his back and aimed it at the stranger's head.

"Let her go or I swear to God it will be the last thing you do!"

"No!" Serena cried out. "Darien don't! I know him, this is Seiya!" Serena struggled against him. Turning her head she said, "Seiya let me go!" Reluctantly, he did as she asked, still unsure about this stranger.

Darien lowered his gun as Serena ran to him, her eyes brimming with tears. He reached through the bars to grab her as their lips met for the first time. For that moment, the world around them disappeared. All the love, fear and longing they've had for one another simply poured into this kiss as their hands roamed over each other, checking for injuries.

Serena tried to speak while still kissing him through the bars. "Oh Darien-I thought-I'd never-see you again!" Serena's tears spilled over as he moved back reluctantly to look at her and his hands moved to hold her face.

"Don't ever leave me again _Usako._" His voice was husky as his thumbs wiped away her tears. They didn't even notice that Yuichiro tied a rope from the truck to the grate.

"I hate to break this up, but your man is about to pull the grate off." Seiya deadpanned.

Seiya walked up to them and Darien finally got a good look at the man who was once engaged to his 'Usako'. His face showed no emotion but he was shocked. Looking at him was almost like looking in a mirror. He tried not to glare at this man who caused '_his_ bunny' all that pain. "You must be the informant."

Seiya met his glare. "You must be the boyfriend."

"Chiba-san, we're ready!" Yuichiro yelled from the truck.

He nodded curtly to Seiya before turning to Serena. "Stand back. I'm coming to get you baby." Darien's hand touched under her chin as he backed out of the way.

Seiya grabbed Serena and pulled her back to where Mina was standing. Just as Yuichiro gunned the truck, soldiers rounded the corner at the other end of the tunnel and opened fire.

Seiya immediately pushed the two girls back into the alcove as he pulled his own gun and fired back. The grate came flying off the opening leaving a cloud of dust from the crumbling concrete.

"Serena!" Darien yelled from the opening, dodging the bullets that came through.

"Go! Run quick, I'll cover you!" Seiya motioned for the girls to run. Mina took off not needing a second warning, but Serena hesitated.

"Don't argue, just go! I'll catch up!" Seiya gave her a look before she nodded and took off, bullets flying around her head.

Once she cleared the opening, she ran right into Darien's arms. He picked her up in one fluid motion.

"Hang on to me" were his only words as he ran to the truck and jumped in the backseat, cradling her like a football. Mina was already safely between Yuichiro and Rei in the front. Placing Serena down next to him, he ordered, "Let's go!"

"Wait!" Serena cried. "Seiya! We can't just leave him!"

The guys shared a look before Yuichiro threw the truck in reverse. "Get down." Darien ordered as he pushed Serena down to the floor board and the girls in the front seat copied the motion. Yuichiro floored it, sending the truck flying back end first to the opening of the tunnel.

Opening the back sliding window, Darien yelled out to him. "Seiya, lets go!"

Fending off bullets, Seiya continued to fire as he ran out into the open tunnel and jumped in the back of the truck. It was then that he noticed Darien had opened fire from the truck window to help give him a chance to get away.

There was no instruction given. When Seiya's body hit the bed of the truck, Yuichiro took off down the mountain.

**Soooo exciting! Please review!**


	14. Epilogue

**Ah, parting is such sweet sorrow...this is it peoples! Remember to review!**

"Marshall law has come into effect for China, with the Emperor now in custody. Accused of kidnapping foreigners, specific to blonde haired and blue eyed women, the Emperor faces a public execution. A committee has formed in hopes of turning China into a Republic.

"A group of men working with Interpol were essential in the capture of the Emperor and the saving of numerous lives of the kidnapped women."

Serena and Darien sat on the couch watching the local television station. Days after they escaped, Marshall Law claimed China and the Emperor. It had been on every news station since then.

"Seiya Kou, a Japan native, was one of the men responsible for the safe return of over one hundred women and teenagers."

Serena smiled as his pictured flashed on the screen and remembered the last time she saw him.

_Flying down the mountainside, Seiya instructed them where to find his jeep. A half mile down they stopped in a hidden clearing next to the very jeep Seiya had instructed the girls to find. Upon reaching the clearing, Darien clearly still wasn't satisfied._

_"Why are we stopping? We should continue on! We don't know how far those men will come down the mountain side!" Darien was furious._

_Serena's hand found it's way to his cheek, forcing him to look at her, and her alone. He feared the worse when she was taken, that he would never again see the crystal blue of her eyes, or hear her laughter that reminded him of bells. Looking at her now, he could see she was no longer afraid, as he had seen in the tunnel. _

_"Darien, it's all right. I'm safe, Mina is safe. We are okay." She emphasized the last word._

_In the back of the truck, Seiya jumped out, along with Yuichiro, Rei and Mina. Inside, Serena also moved to get out, but Darien stopped her, fear still flooding his eyes. She smiled brightly at him and kissed him gently on the lips to reassure him._

_Stepping out of the vehicle, she could see Seiya saying goodbye to Mina as her arms were thrown around his neck in gratitude. Serena walked up to him, unsure of what she would say. She reached them just in time to hear the end of the conversation. At the same time she heard a door open and close behind her. Darien would be watching. _

_"You're a true hero, Seiya. If there is anything I can do to repay you, please ask me." Mina had tears in her eyes, unable to fully thank him enough for her life. While Serena waited for their conversation to end, Rei and Yuichiro came to stand by her. Rei took her hand as Yuichiro wrapped an arm around her shoulder. A squeeze of her hand was all the words Rei needed to say, and Serena had never felt so loved by the people in her life._

_Seiya smiled at Mina, his eyes flitting to Serena, then back again. "Don't mention it Mina. I'm just doing my job." His words were casual but his smile was not. Serena could tell he truly loved helping people._

_Seeing Serena was waiting to talk to him, Mina gave him one last hug as Yuichiro shook his hand, and Rei led Mina back to the truck. Seiya's attention was completely on her now and she didn't know where to start._

_"I'm gonna tell you the same thing I told Mina. Don't worry about it Sere. I'm just glad I reached you in time."_

_Serena smiled at that, thankful as well. She didn't want to think about what might have happened to them. "Thank you."_

_He smiled back at her and didn't respond._

_It took every ounce of courage she had to say what needed to be said next. "Seiya," she hesitated._

_His hand took hers and squeezed it gently. "Sere, what happened was meant to happen."_

_She couldn't help the tears that welled up, threatening to fall. Yes, he was her first love, and yes she always wondered what would have happened, but he was right. Deep in her heart she knew this was the way her life was meant to play out. Her heart now belonged with Darien._

_She managed a soft reply. "I know." She looked down, afraid the tears would fall._

_"He's a good guy Sere. He obviously loves you very much."_

_Her head rose to meet his eyes as a single tear rolled down her cheek. He made no move to wipe it away. _

_"Go to him, and be happy Sere. That's all I ever wanted for you." Seiya dropped her hand._

_She couldn't leave without asking the main question on her heart. She wanted to make sure he was okay as well. "Would you have changed the way this played out?"_

_He stood there for a moment, pondering her question before replying. "No. Everything happens for a reason. You taught me that."_

_She nodded, the tears flowing steadily now. Standing on her toes, she reached up and placed soft kiss on his cheek. "Goodbye Seiya" she whispered before turning around and walking back into Darien's arms._

Serena looked at Darien seeing his eyes intently focused on her.

"What?"

His eyes were serious. "Do you regret it?"

She furrowed her brow in confusion. "Regret what?"

"Picking me over him."

Serena rolled her eyes. She knew something was bothering him for the past few days. She never thought it would be this. "Darien don't be ridiculous."

He didn't respond.

She sighed and shifted herself so she was now in his lap, grabbing the remote from his hand to mute the television from repeating the same story they've watched a hundred times.

Her hands took his face between them. "Oh Darien, my sweet Chiba Mamoru," she started and gained a slight smile from him at the use of his legal name, "I don't regret my decision. Seiya and I were a very long time ago. I thought he was dead for years and I've had my time to grieve for his loss. Seeing him again didn't bring back any of the feelings I once had for him. Besides, I had already fallen head over heels for you by the time I saw him again. There was never any question in my heart." She finished her speech by placing a kiss on his lips.

Pulling back from the kiss, Darien looked at her. His heart surged with hope at her words and realized he needed to stop worrying. She was in love with him, and he was crazy in love with her. The box in the drawer of the end table next to him was the tangible proof of his love for her, but he would wait and do it right, the way she deserved.

He pulled her in tight, hugging her small form to his body and placing his nose on hers. "Ai shiteru Usako."

She smiled at the phrase, one that she had heard a thousand times since they were together again. He wouldn't call her anything else. She was _his_ bunny now.

"Ai shiteru Mamo-chan."

**I cannot explain the giddyness I feel at the completion of this story! Ah, I love Darien/Mamoru and Serena/Usagi. Please review and let me know how much you liked it as well!**

**Thank you so much for the reviews I've received so far and for the ones yet to come! ^.^**

**The next story is two chapters in and is going to have a sequel! Eek! **

**Want a sneak peek? Check out my blog on my profile for it! Love to all! **

**~A**


End file.
